


I'm Here

by RinkuWolfe207



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is worried and mad about Kara but is that anything new?, Doesn't follow season 2 plot, F/F, Golden Retriever! Kara Danvers, Humor??, Jess is the best Secretary/Assistant, Jess loves dogs, Kara Danvers Has Issues, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is a golden retriever puppy, Kara Danvers is a literal puppy, Kara has dog instincts, Kara is oblivious, Kara is sweet, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a sweetheart, Multi, One shots? IDK!, Other, Plot? IDK!, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Puppy!Kara Danvers, They met two times so not best friends yet, dog issues that is, someone get Alex some COFFEE, tags will be updated if I decide to continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207
Summary: When Kara Danvers was changed into a Golden Retriever puppy, the first thing she did was panic but she was eventually found by Lena Luthor, whose heart was won over by her puppy form. Lena Luthor swore to take care of her, and Kara couldn't help but do the same in return.......Alex wasn't gonna be happy.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 627
Kudos: 2058





	1. I'm a Puppy?!

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea with Kara turning into a puppy, and it ended up being this. I don't know if I will continue this, but let me know what you all think!

_ ‘This is so bad. This is so not good.’ _ Kara thought as she looked at her reflection in the water with her bright blue eyes.

Instead of seeing her usual Kryptonian body, she saw a dog. More specifically, a puppy. 

To be even more specific, a Golden Retriever puppy. A very fluffy golden retriever puppy with floppy ears, and if she had been in her normal body, she would have awed.

To be fair, she was cute.

_ ‘This is so bad. Rao, Alex is gonna be so mad.’  _ She startled when she heard a whine, making her look around, then realized  _ she  _ was the one that made that sound.

Why was she a puppy? Well, she may have touched something she wasn’t supposed to.

The DEO had been tracking an alien for the past couple of weeks, one that had the ability to shift into different species. The alien had been able to shift into a human as well, but they hadn't been able to speak. They had left goo behind after they shifted, and it had been picked up by the DEO, after Kara let them know where it was. 

Alex had been analyzing it in a DEO lab, and Kara had poked at it, much to Alex’s annoyance, who slapped her hand away, saying, **_“Don’t touch it! We don’t know if it can affect you!”_ **

Kara had scoffed, but now, looking at her reflection, she realized she really shouldn't touch things she wasn’t too sure about.

She had been fne the day before, but earlier this morning, on her way to work at Catco she started feeling faint, so she walked into an alleyway to take a breather, where she then passed out. She woke up tangled in her clothes, and she had struggled to get them off, before realizing she was smaller than normal. 

She looked in a puddle of water, whining.  _ ‘What do I do?! I can’t call Alex, I don’t have opposable thumbs!’  _ She started to pace in the alleyway, stumbling on her four legs, before slowly getting used to the moving on all fours. _ ‘I could walk to the DEO, but I don’t think they’ll let a dog in, so what can I do?!’  _

She glanced at her pile of work clothes, her work bag and her suit. She spotted her earpiece which had fallen out, when she had shifted forms.  _ ‘Even if Alex calls me, I won’t be able to communicate with her.‘ _ She pawed her earpiece.  _ ‘Darn the small button!’ _

She sat down, head tilting, looking at her belongings then looking towards the exit of the alleyway, where she saw a few people walking by.  _ ‘Well, I can’t leave these things out in the open.’  _ She stood back up on her four paws, grabbed her suit with her teeth and tugged it behind one of the trash cans in the alley way, tugging with all her might.  _ ‘Why is it so heavy?!’ _

Once she hid it behind the trash can, she tugged the rest of her belongings behind the trash can. It took a few minutes to successfully hide her things. She sat down and panted, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. _ ‘That was much harder than it should've been.’ _

She looked at the earpiece, padded over to it, then picked it up with her teeth.  _ ‘It has a GPS in it, and maybe if I carry it around with me, once Alex tries to contact me, I won’t be able to talk back, which would make her suspicious, then she would track me down. That’s the plan!’ _

_ “ _ **_Mrowww.”_ **

Kara stood still after hearing a meow. She turned her snout to the trash can, looking above the lid, where her blue eyes met the green eyes of an adult black cat.

**“Hello!”** Kara huffed through her teeth, keeping the earpiece in her mouth. Her tail wagged behind her. She really loved cats.  **“You’re a good kitty, right?!”**

The cat's pupils turned into slits, it’s fur starting to rise.  **“Mrrrrrrrooooooowwww.”**

Kara froze. She had grown up with Streaky, and when he made those noises, it wasn't good. The cat jumped down from the trash can, stalking towards her.

Kara backed up slowly towards the exit of the alleyway, tail tucked between her legs **. “Good kitty. Good kitty, I’m just gonna go okay.”**

The cat hissed, then started to chase her.

Kara yelped, dropping the earpiece.  **“Bad kitty! Bad kitty!”** Kara ran towards the streets, whining as did so.

She exited the alleyway, and ran down the street to Catco, not knowing where else to go.

She heard people around her, her hearing picking up multiple voices, and her nose picked up multiple smells. She dodged people's legs as she ran, pumping her four legs to run as fast they could, panic coursing through her brain. She could see the large building, and knowing that they weren't going to let her in, she dived into one of the bushes outside the entrance.

She huddled inside the bush, panting.  _ ‘Oh Rao, I left the earpiece!’ _ Kara whined. She knew she needed it, yet a part of her didn't want to go back and face the adult cat. She laid down in the dirt, not knowing what to do. _ ‘I don't want to go back there.’ _

“Did you find your acquaintance, Ms. Luthor?” A male voice spoke, making Kara’s ears perk up.

Kara peaked out from the bush, seeing Ms. Luthor walk towards her limo, where a suited man was holding the passenger door open. 

_ ‘Why did she go to Catco?’ _ Kara tilted her head curiously. She had met with Ms. Luthor two times, and Ms. Luthor definitely made an impression on her. Ms. Luthor was certainly an amazing person, genuine, kind, thoughtful, and she was gorge-

Kara shook her head, retreating back into the bush.  _ ‘What do I do?!’ _ She couldn't help from panicking. She had no one who could help her in her situation, and had no way to communicate with Alex, and she was a puppy, making her vulnerable. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. She didn't realize that her whining grew louder and her puppy form started to shake. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Unfortunately not Shaun, it appears she-” Lena Luthor stopped walking, her ears picking up whining. Her green eyes looked towards one of the bushes outside Catco.

“Is something wrong, Ms Luthor?” Her driver, Shaun, closed the door and got closer to his charge, body preparing for the worst.

Lena narrowed her eyes at the bush, handing her purse to Shaun. “Hold this.”

“Certainly, Ms. Luthor.” Shaun took the purse, not lowering his guard.

Lena got closer to the bush, kneeling down next to it, feeling grateful she wore a pantsuit for the day. She slowly parted the bushes, spotting a whining and shaking Golden Retriever puppy in the dirt. Her heart couldn't help but melt at the sight. She reached out slowly with her right hand, petting the puppy’s head gently, who yelped. 

The puppy’s eyes opened, and it backed up slowly, whimpering. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Lena said softly, reaching out her right hand even further into the bush. Her green eyes met those of the puppy, who had such a scared look in its bright blue eyes. The puppy’s body seemed to shake.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Lena whispered, leaving her right hand stretched out for the puppy to sniff. 

The puppy crawled forward slowly, nose sniffing. The puppy’s nose eventually reached her hand.

“You’re such a cute puppy, aren’t you?” Lena cooed, noticing that the dog’s ears twitched.

The puppy took its time sniffing her hand, before leaning into it, leaving its chin in her hand.

“What is it, Ms Luthor?” Shaun asked her curiously.

“It’s a puppy, and a cute one at that.” Lena reached her left hand inside the bush, petting the dogs head, who seemed to melt at the soft touch. The shaking seemed to have stopped.

“Is it alright?” Shaun asked, looking around, making sure there were no suspicious people around

“Poor thing seems terrified. It doesn't have a collar on, but other than that, it looks okay.” Lena kept stroking the puppy’s head, until it seemed completely at ease. 

She rubbed its right ear, noticing that it had very soft, velvet like fur.

“I’m going to pick you up, alright?” Lena whispered, reaching beneath the puppy’s belly. The dog’s eyes widened a bit, but it didn’t shift, seeming to accept that it was going to be picked up.

Lena picked up the puppy, hugging it close to her body, then stood up. The puppy shifted in her arms, until it was looking up at her with its beautiful blue eyes, paws close to its body.

“A Golden Retriever puppy?” Shaun leaned closer to the puppy, who seemed to grumble. “What is doing out here?”

“I’m not sure. Can you drive us to the veterinarian? We should see if the puppy is alright and possibly find its owner.” Lena headed towards her limo, with Shaun rushing to open it. Lena sat down, the puppy in her lap.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Here is your purse.” Lena grabbed her purse and placed it beside her. 

Shaun closed the door, and they were off to the Vet.


	2. Trip to Vet, then Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go to the vet. Then they go to Lena's penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I was surprised by the amount of kudos the first chapter got. Thank you for the overwhelming support! When I saw the amount I got, I was like, "well, now I have to continue this! For the people!" 
> 
> It means a lot, especially with the news I got today. If you wanna go ahead and read the chapter, go ahead! Can you tell I had a lot of fun with Kara's inner thoughts?
> 
> I just wanna get a few things off my chest. Well, I live in NYC, and I'm sure all of you know how the world is by now. I usually tend to avoid saying anything about what's going on, since I'm sure many of you read fanfiction to distract yourself from the world's current situation. I do that. Well, today I was told I may have no job in a month, which is terrifying, cause I'm the only one getting a paycheck for my family. The company I work for has done so much for myself and my coworkers, that learning that, felt absolutely saddening. I've been searching for a second job, at places I know will take care of their workers, but it's been stressful. Other than searching, I've been typing up stories as a way to cope. So yeah.

_ ‘She smells nice.’ _ Kara thought, looking up at her pillow. Her earlier panic had settled, and all she felt was calm. Safe.  _ ‘Is it possible to smell kindness? When she reached out to me...she smelled different? Different than when we met.” _

“Good afternoon Jess, can you please cancel the rest of my meetings for today? Something urgent has come to my attention...No, I haven't been kidnapped...No I haven’t been arrested…No, the FBI hasn’t contacted me.” Lena said amusedly. Lena’s hand on her furry back was soothing. The smooth motions felt wonderful, calming.

_ ‘She smelled like..’ _

“No, she wasn’t there, apparently she didn't show up for work today....Oh be quiet, you know why I came to look for her...Jess!” Lena seemed to warm up under her.

_ ‘...home?’  _ Kara’s nose twitched as she sniffed Lena again, burrowing her snout in Lena’s dress shirt, crawling closer to the woman. Lena’s hand scratched her head, making her melt.

“Look, just cancel the rest of my meetings for today, I can deal with them tomorrow...Really?...If he decides to hound you even more, send him to me. I have some words for him.” Lena muttered angrily, making Kara whimper, who smelled the change. Lena rubbed her ears, making Kara’s whimper settle down.

_ ‘Her scent changed, but that smell is still there. That was anger I smelled, wasn’t it?...Wait, didn’t she say afternoon?!’  _ Kara’s eyes flew open, looking up at Lena, who smiled down at her, still rubbing her ears. _ ‘I must've been unconscious for hours. Why didn’t Alex find me sooner?’  _ Kara grumbled, closing her eyes again.  _ ‘I hope she’s okay...What can I even do in this form?’ _

“Thank you Jess…One more thing, please have some pet supplies delivered to my penthouse, you can choose whatever you like...A dog, or rather, a puppy...Yes, I will probably bring it to my office tomorrow...Thank you, Jess. If anything urgent happens, please let me know.” Lena hung up her phone, placing it back in her purse.

_ ‘I’m a puppy! A Golden Retriever Puppy. Why wasn’t I turned into a Pitbull or a German Shepherd? Why a golden? Why not something ferocious?’ _ Kara huffed, hiding her snout in Lena’s shirt, making the woman chuckle. 

“Are you hiding? It’s like you know we’re going to the vet.” Lena kept scratching her head.

_ ‘ _ And _ I’m going to the vet! This day just keeps getting better and better. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?’ _ Kara howled internally. 

“Ms. Luthor, we have arrived.” Shaun said through the speaker.

_ ‘Rao, help me.’ _ Kara whimpered.

The trip to the vet was interesting to say the least.

\-----------------------------------

“Looks like she has no chip.” The vet said after waving a weird machine around Kara’s body. Kara lunged at the contraption, but was held down by the vet.

“Good to know.” Lena sighed in relief.

\-------------------------------------

“Appears to be 7 weeks old....female...weighs 13 pounds, a little above normal, but it’s fine.” The vet informed Lena, who nodded.

**“Did you just call me fat!?”** Kara barked from her position on the weight scale.

\------------------------------------

“Okay, so we are going to take her temperature.” The vet said, holding a thermometer. 

_ ‘Take my temp-waitwaitwait’  _ Kara howled.

\-----------------------------

**“You get any closer, I’ll bite your finger off!”** Kara growled at the approaching vet, who held a needle. **“I swear I will!”**

“It’s okay, little one. It won’t hurt a bit.” Lena said soothingly, making Kara’s growl ease a little.

**“Back off lady!”** Kara saw the vet take a step.

“It’s okay.” Lena rubbed her back gently.

**“Fine!”** Kara barked, before falling silent and limp in the vet techs arms.

“It’s alright.” The vet inserted the needle.

Once the vet was done, they said, “Just one more with the chip, alright?”

**“Hey, you said just one!”** Kara growled.

\------------------------

Once they were back in the limo, heading towards Lena’s penthouse, Kara couldn't help but think,  _ ‘I’m sorry Streaky.’ _

Kara was in Lena’s lap, who was, once again, rubbing her back. _ ‘Why does it feel so nice being close to her? Why am I not freaking out more?’ _

“I should give you a name right?” Lena muttered. “Although, no good names come to mind right now.”

_ ‘I don’t know, call me fluffy or something. Or Kara...oh wait’ _ Kara grumbled.  _ ‘It’s like a part of my mind had changed when I was in there. I knew I should’ve been a good dog, but I couldn't help but freak out at all the smells and sounds. Wait, good dog? Gah, what is happening to me?’  _ Kara hid her snout in Lena’s dress shirt.

“Oh it's okay. No more trips to the vet for another year.” Lena said soothingly.

_ ‘Hopefully I change back soon.’ _ Kara thought.  _ ‘...I hope Alex is doing okay.’ _

\-----------------------------------

At the DEO:

“What do you mean she’s not answering?!” Alex glared at Winn, who flinched.

“Her comm is online, but she’s not responding to me. It looks like she hasn't moved for hours.”

“Then find out why!”

“Y-yes ma’am!”

\------------------------------------

“Well, here is your new home, darling.” Lena placed the puppy on the ground gently. 

_ ‘Wow. This place is huge.’ _ Kara looked around, padding across the wooden floors.  _ ‘Or it just looks huge because I’m a puppy.’ _

Lena walked towards her living room, where she saw a couple of packages and a couple of bags, with the puppy trailing behind her.  **“Hey wait for me!”**

“Well, Jess certainly got you a lot of toys.” Lena grabbed one of the bags, then sat down on her couch. The brunette took off her heels, sighing in relief. 

Kara sat down in front of her, eyeing her heels.  _ ‘....Why do I wanna chew on it?’ _

Lena chuckled, seeing her look at her shoes. “No, you are not going to chew on my heels. That’s why Jess got you some toys. Lets see what she got for you.” She opened the bags, and pulled out a tennis ball. 

Kara’s tail began to wag at the sight of the bright ball.  _ ‘I am a Kryptonian, I am not a dog. I am not a dog.’ _ Kara looked away from the ball.

_ Squeak! _

“Oh it's a squeaky toy. Here you go.” Lena tossed the ball down the long hallway. Kara could hear the squeaks as it bounced up and down. Kara remained sitting, although her tail wagged furiously.

_ ‘I am not a dog. I am not a dog.’ _

“Not your kind of toy, huh? That’s okay. Oh, actually it looks like this bag is full of tennis balls.” Lena dumped the bag in front of her, dropping about 20 squeaky tennis balls in front of the puppy.

_ ‘I am-that’s mine!’ _

Kara lunged at the tennis balls, grabbing one in her mouth then biting down.

_ Squeak! _

_ Squeak! _

_ Squeak! _

_ Squeak! _

Kara dropped it then grabbed another, biting down.

_ Squeak! _

_ Squeak! _

_ Squeak! _

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the puppy lunging at the tennis balls.

Kara growled with the ball in her mouth, shaking her head furiously. 

_ Squeak! _

_ Squeak! _

_ Squeak! _

“You do like them. Lets’ see what else Jess got for you.”

Lena continued to open the bags and packages, with Kara sniffing each item. There were a few more dog toys, dog beds, some treats and dental treats, some collars and leashes, several types of dog food, dog training books, puppy pads and poop bags. Oh and some costumes. 

“Jess certainly thought of everything.” Lena muttered to herself, organizing what was trash and what was recyclable. 

_ ‘I’m going to go to the bathroom in this form?!’ _ Kara thought, looking at the puppy pads and poop bags.  _ ‘Oh right I am a puppy...wait, do I need to go now? _ ’ Kara shifted awkwardly, feeling a weird sensation build in her bladder.  _ ‘I think I need to go now!’ _

**“Lena! Lena! Open the pads!”** Kara barked, rushing to the brunette, who looked down at her. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena raised an eyebrow at the puppy.

**“Open the pads or I’m gonna pee!”** Kara rushed to the box of puppy pads, nudging at the box.

“What about the pads?” Lena kneeled down, rubbing her back.

“ **Lena, open the pads or I’m gonna pee all over!”** Kara kept nudging at the box, whining at the woman.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked worriedly.

**“Lena, open the pads! Please, I can’t hold it for much longer!”** Kara kept bouncing awkwardly, nudging at the box.

“Do you need to go potty?” Lena asked cutely. If it had been another day, Kara would have been embarrassed by her tone.

**“Open the darn box, please!”** Kara yipped, body shaking.

Lena’s eyes widened, seeing the puppy shake. “You really do need to go. Hold it okay. Hold it!” Lena rushed to open the box of puppy pads.

Kara couldn’t hold it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or questions, let me know! :)


	3. Bath, Dinner, Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a bath, they did dinner, then they sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well!

When Kara gave up on holding it, she had just froze, not knowing she had to lift her leg in order for her pee to avoid touching her fur. 

Which means...bathtime.

_ ‘I hate this.’ _ Kara said internally, sitting in one of Lena’s bathtubs. The warm around her lower body was warm, which felt rather nice. _ ‘That was mortifying...If Alex ever finds out, I’ll  _ never _ hear the end of it...I feel so bad. At least I peed on the wooden floor and not on her carpet...I hate this.’  _ Kara let out a whimper.  _ ‘I hate this so much.’ _

“Oh sweetie, it’s okay. Just a quick bath, then dinner.” Lena opened a bottle of puppy shampoo. “Thankfully Jess got some shampoo as well.” The brunette dropped some of the shampoo on her right hand.

Kara eyed Lena’s hand which got closer to her.  **“Fine. I deserve this.”** Kara huffed, not moving.

And so Lena washed Kara’s puppy form, who struggled not to nip at Lena’s hands.

**“Hey watch the tail!”** Kara yelped as she felt Lena’s hands on her hind legs.

**“Oh that feels nice.”** Kara went limp as she felt Lena’s hand scratch below her neck.

“Good girl. We’re almost done.” Lena grabbed a small container, scooped up some water, then dumped it on Kara, rinsing some of the shampoo from Kara’s fur.

_ ‘Now I feel weighed down from all the water.’ _ Kara shifted her weight on her paws.  _ ‘Oh I have an idea.’ _ Kara glanced at Lena, who reached for more water.  _ ‘Let her get closer.’ _

Kara couldn't help but feel mischievous. Lena got even closer to her.  _ ‘NOW!’ _

Kara shook her body as hard she could, spraying some water on Lena, who squealed. “Hey!”

Kara inwardly laughed, but her puppy form had her tongue sticking out of her mouth, blue eyes wide in glee.

Lena chuckled. “Silly pup. One more rinse. I’ll dry you off with a towel, then I’ll blow dry you.” Lena dumped more water on Kara, who huffed. Once Lena got all the shampoo off, she picked up the puppy with a fluffy towel, drying some of the water. Lena pulled the plug in the tub, draining the water.

_ ‘It feels great being held.’ _ Kara thought, feeling lax. Lena rubbed the towel around Kara, who nipped at the soft towel. _ ‘Is this how Lois -no don’t go there brain. I feel comfy now, that's for sure.’  _

“Okay, now to blow dry you.” Lena let go of the towel, placing Kara on the ground with the towel resting around her. Lena reached over for the blow dryer, turning it on.

Kara heard the sound of the blow dryer and immediately lunged at the machine, which Lena quickly raised out of the puppies reach. “No no, sit down.”

The puppy glared at the blow dryer.  _ ‘Why did I lunge at it?! It’s just a blow dryer...These puppy instincts are driving me crazy.’ _

“Sit down.” Lena said sternly.

_ ‘I can sit.’  _ So Kara sat down, staring at the blow dryer.

“Good girl. You are a very smart puppy, aren’t you?” Lena continued to blow dry the Golden pup, who grumbled.

It took a few minutes before Kara was completely dry.

“All done.” Lena turned off the blow dryer, heaving a sigh of relief. “Who knew giving a bath would be hard work.” The brunette picked up the towel and dried the water on the floor, then threw the towel in the hamper that was in the corner of the room.

Kara tilted her head at Lena. ‘ _ You never had a pet before?’ _

Lena walked to the door of the bathroom, opening it. “Come on girl, let's go eat dinner. Then I need a shower, I smell like a wet dog.” Lena walked out of the bathroom, with Kara trailing behind her, whose fur was now fluffy and glistened as she walked. 

**“Sorry, couldn't help it.”** Kara yipped, her tag wagging behind her.

Lena walked to her kitchen and opened up her large fridge, picking out a container, which contained a dinner that had already been prepared by a chef early in the morning. 

**“Oohh is it pasta? Spaghetti?”** Kara barked excitedly, going up on her hind legs, pawing at Lena’s wet dress pants.  **“What is it?! I’m hungry!”**

“No no, this is human food. C’mere girl.” Lena placed the container on the kitchen counter, heading over to her living room, where there was a spread of dog products. She walked over to the dog food section of the cluster, and picked up two dog bowls, one for food and the other for water. “Look at all the food Jess got for you.”

Kara padded over, eyeing her choices of food. _ ‘I have to eat dog food?!...Right, I am a puppy. Let’s see...Puppy chow...Blue… They all have chicken, good...Wait, do these all have vegetables in them?! Oh c’mon!...what I would give for 8 pepperoni pizzas, or 10 dozen doughnuts.’ _ Kara glanced at all the bags.  _ ‘Do they make pizza flavored dog food? That sounds good right about now. _ ’ Kara licked her lips.

“Which one girl?” Lena asked the puppy, seeing her pad around.

_ ‘Is there any that don’t have vegetables? _ ’ Kara glanced again at all the bags. _ ‘They all have vegetables...Fine, this one with chicken and vegetables.’ _ Kara pawed one of the bags.

“That one girl?” Lena reached the bag.

**“Yes!”** Kara barked, doing a spin.

Lena laughed. “Okay let's go eat.” She picked up the bag, then walked back to the kitchen, with Kara trailing behind.

They had dinner. 

( **“You're eating kale!?”** Kara growled, her nose picking up a horrid scent. 

“What’s wrong girl?” 

“ **What’s wrong is that you’re eating kale! I would give anything for a slice of pizza!** ”)

Once they had dinner, Lena had left Kara in one of her dog beds in the living room, next to the couch, while she went to take a shower. 

Kara felt pleasantly full as she laid sprawled out on her memory foam dog bed.  _ ‘I should figure out what I can do in order to contact Alex, but there is really nothing I can do, is there? I could somehow tell Lena who I am but how?’ _ Kara turned around so her belly was facing the ceiling.  _ ‘I could use a laptop to type it out, but that would be difficult, I don’t know if Lena would let me be unsupervised with a laptop. Maybe Alex will find me soon?... I hope she finds me soon.’ _

“C’mere girl!” Kara’s ear perked up. ‘ _ Should I? I feel very comfortable.’ _

“C’mere!” Kara turned over.  _ ‘Okay fine.’  _ She got up from her very comfortable dog bed and padded down the hallway to Lena’s bedroom, where she heard the woman's voice coming from. 

**“Yes?”** Kara woofed, entering the room, and saw Lena exiting her bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. Lena walked over to her closet.

Lena started to untie her bathrobe, making Kara run out of the room.

_ ‘Nonononononono.’ _ Kara howled internally, diving into her dog bed.  _ ‘She thinks I’m a dog, but there is no way I will invade her privacy like that! I’ll just wait here, like a good puppy.” _

Kara waited a few minutes. Lena eventually made her way back into the living room, now dressed in sweatshirt and sweatpants. Oh and wore black rimmed glasses on her face.

_ ‘She looks so young.’ _ Kara thought, gazing at the woman.  _ ‘And she is, yet her work attire makes her seem so much older, wiser...Burdened somehow. She’s only in her twenties, but I can’t imagine how much stress she is under daily, running such a large company. When we met, for the first time, I couldn't help but understand her.’  _

Lena chuckled the sight of the puppy, who was resting on her back, belly facing the ceiling, paws spread out. “You came to my room, didn’t you girl? Why did you run off?” Lena made her way to the side of the couch, where Kara’s bed was closest too, and sat down.

_ ‘I ran because it was the right thing to do. _ ’ Kara thought, accepting Lena’s belly rubs, which felt wonderful to say the least.  _ ‘You’re taking care of me, the least I can do is respect your privacy, even if you think I’m a dog.’ _

Lena looked at the clock. “It’s only 10, but we might as well sleep. I need a good night's rest before I deal with work tomorrow. I already feel the headache coming in.” Lena looked down at the puppy. “Do you want to go to work with me? You want to meet Jess?” Lena continued to rub the puppy’s belly.

**“Well, I already met her, but sure.”** Kara barked.

“I hope you sleep for the whole night.” Lena muttered to herself, although Kara could hear her just fine.

_ ‘Well, I do feel tired, so I may sleep through the night.’  _ Kara then yawned widely, making Lena giggle. 

“C’mon girl, let's go to bed.” Lena stood up, and picked up the dog bed with Kara still on it, who yelped.

Lena carried the puppy to her bedroom, placing the dog bed next to her bed. Lena picked up a remote from her dresser, and pressed a button. Kara noticed the lights in the hallway turn off. Lena closed her bedroom door, then got into bed.

Kara remained sprawled out on her dog bed, and started to close her eyes, feeling sleepy.

“Good night...I really need to give you a name.” Lena muttered, then turned off the lights.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara’s ears twitched as she was roused from her sleep.  _ ‘Hmm something smells off.’  _ Kara lifted her head and sniffed.

“No..I..”

Kara turned to face Lena’s bed. _ ‘Lena?’ _

Kara stood up, reaching about halfway the height of the bed. She stood on her hind legs, resting her front paws on the bed. She was able to see the brunette, who seemed to tense up.

**“Are you okay Lena?”** Kara woofed softly. 

“No!...didn’t..” Lena seemed to curl up.

Kara felt worry building up.  _ ‘How can I help her? She looks like she’s having a nightmare. She needs to sleep...Streaky always slept near me when I was younger, and that helped a lot... Okay, now, how to get on the bed.’ _

Kara tried to jump, and then bit onto the bed sheets, using her hind legs to push herself further onto the bed. It took awhile, but eventually, she made it on the bed. She padded over to Lena, who had turned to lay on her back, chest heaving.

Kara got closer to Lena, curling up near Lena’s right shoulder. Kara licked Lena’s cheek who seemed to settle down. It took a few seconds before Lena’s breathing eased.

_ ‘It’s okay, Lena. I’m here.’ _ Kara closed her eyes, lulled by Lena’s breathing. 

Kara fell back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or ideas, let me know! What should Kara's name as a dog be?


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and pup have breakfast, and get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all having a lovely day!

Lena heard the alarm on her dresser go off, rousing her from her sleep. Lena moved to sit up, but a weight on her chest had her open her eyes, to blearily see the golden puppy resting on her chest, absolutely knocked out.

“How did you get on the bed?” Lena wondered softly, gently moving the puppy off her chest, making the dog whine. Lena placed the puppy on her covers, where it quickly curled up.

The alarm continued to blare, making Lena sigh and reach over to turn it off. The brunette looked at the time, 6 AM. Lena reached over for her glasses, and put them on.

As much as she would love to continue to sleep, she knew full well how much she would have to make up. Lena glanced at the sleeping puppy, then reached over to pet its back.

Lena never would've thought such a small creature could bring her such joy, but looking at the small golden, she was proven wrong. Seeing the dog chase after the tennis balls, play with some tug toys, and even the peeing incident, had somehow eased the loneliness she had felt. The poor puppy had looked so guilty sitting in the bathtub, yet it warmed Lena’s heart. She was definitely looking forward to spending more time with the puppy.

Her cellphone rang. Lena sighed, then reached over for her phone, seeing JESS as the caller ID.

Lena answered. “Good morning Jess.” She continued to rub her puppy’s back.

“Good morning Ms. Luthor, I hope you slept well. I have here with me the schedule for the day if you would like to hear.”

“Of course Jess.”

“Very well. You have a meeting with Mr. Chad Wales at 8AM, which could last for about two hours, his secretary had told me he has much to say. The R&D department would like to report to you about their progress on the alien detection device at 10:30 AM.” Jess continued to list out the meetings for the day for a few more minutes.

“And those are all the meetings for the day. Oh and Cat Grant left a note for you late last night. Would you like me to read it now?”  
Lena raised an eyebrow. Why would Cat Grant leave a note for her? “Yes, of course.”

“I will read it word for word. Her note says, ‘I was recently informed you came to visit Catco, and had asked for my assistant Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers has recently taken a brief vacation and won’t be back for a month. However, I would like to speak with you, come by tomorrow for lunch.’ That is all she said.”

Lena’s face burned. ‘Of course Cat Grant would have noticed my brief visit.’

“Would you like me to confirm those lunch plans for tomorrow, Ms. Luthor?” Jess seemed amused.

“Please do. Cat Grant is not one to argue with, and if anything, this would be very beneficial for LCorp.” Lena looked down at her puppy, who seemed to twitch.

“Very well...How is your new dog, Ms.Luthor?” Jess asked curiously.

“Well, she is doing well, and it looks like she is waking up.” Lena smiled as the puppy rolled on its back, presenting its belly, yawning widely, eyes still closed. She rubbed the puppy’s belly, seeing its left hind leg start to kick.

“What type of dog is it?” Jess asked.

“A Golden Retriever.”

“Oh my gosh, they are the cutest breed. Will you be bringing her to your office?” Jess seemed to gush for a second, before her voice seemed to go back to a more professional tone.

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. In addition to the items sent to your penthouse, I also had some puppy supplies sent to your office. Your office is well supplied with everything a puppy should need.”

“Thank you Jess. I will see you at 7:30.”

“Your transport will be waiting outside your building at 7AM. See you soon, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena hung up. She left the bed, careful to make little noise, not wanting to wake the puppy. She walked out of her bedroom, leaving the door open.

She had to get ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

‘So comfy.’ Kara’s mind was in a daze as she slowly woke up. She was resting on her back, she realized. She felt warm, comfortable, sleepy, but then her stomach rumbled, making her huff. She opened her eyes, then pawed at her eyes. _‘Why do I- oh right, I’m a dog.’_ Kara turned around, walking on four paws for a bit, stretching as she did so. She looked around for a second then glanced at the clock on Lena’s dresser.

6:30 AM

 _‘It’s so early.’_ Kara sat back down on the bed, yawning widely. The golden glanced at the bed. _‘Hopefully Lena got enough sleep. I can tell she works much... Which reminds me, what about my job?! I know Cat Grant would be furious if I miss work... I wonder if I’ll have my job when I return to my normal body.’_

Kara laid back down, resting her head on her paws. _‘And what about Supergirl? What if some alien invasion happens and I can’t help do anything to help?! ..Well, J’onn could try to pose as me, but I don’t think he’ll be willing.’_

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
At the DEO

“Sir, we managed to find Supergirl’s last known location.” Alex said sternly, with J’onn raising an eyebrow, signaling for her to continue. “Her suit and other belongings were found in an alleyway near Catco. There was no sign of her. We managed to get her belongings away from an adult black cat who was napping on them, and we have found her earpiece. She didn’t report to Catco or has contacted any of her family.”

Alex swallowed hard. “I’m willing to believe she has been kidnapped and-”

“-and if the public were to find out, there would be mass panic.” J’onn finished, a grim look on his face.

Alex nodded. “There is only one way to make sure the public doesn’t know.” The redhead struggled not to smile. Then she remembered that Kara was missing, then she frowned.

J’onn grimaced. “I will do it until she is found...and we won’t talk about it ever again. In the meantime, have Mr. Schott scour the city’s cameras. She is out there, and we’ll find her Alex.” J’onn placed a comforting hand on Alex’s left shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara’s ears perked up as she heard footsteps heading towards the bedroom. Lena appeared in the doorway, looking refreshed and not wearing her glasses.

“Good morning girl.” Lena smiled at the puppy, walking over to the bed.

 **“Good morning Lena!”** Kara barked, standing up on four paws. She felt her wag begin to wag behind her.

Lena sat beside the dog, who leaned against her body.

“I’m surprised you slept through the night.” Lena rubbed the puppy’s head. “Apparently puppy’s struggle to sleep through the night, and you managed to get on my bed somehow.”

Kara’s tail slowed its wagging. Lena noticed the oncoming guilty look.

“Oh I’m not mad, girl. If anything I slept much better with you around.” Lena scratched underneath the puppy’s chin, who seemed to sag into her hand. Lena laughed.

“C’mon let's go eat breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us and you get to meet Jess.” Lena stood up and headed towards the hallway when she heard a whimper. The brunette glanced back at the puppy, who was now standing at the edge of the bed.

 _‘Why does it look daunting? It’s only three feet high!’_ Kara eyed the edge of the bed, positioning herself to jump down, but she didn’t. _‘Is it these puppy instincts that make it look so scary?’_

Kara yelped as she was picked up by Lena, then was placed on the ground.

“I guess you’re too little to start jumping.” Lena walked back towards the hallway. “C’mon girl.”

Kara glanced at the bed, then huffed. She followed Lena to the kitchen, where the brunette started to cook. Kara walked over to her bowls, and sat down next to them.

 _‘I miss human food.’_ Kara thought, sniffing what seemed to be eggs. _‘Dog food isn’t bad, but it doesn’t taste as good as human food. When I turn back, I will go on an eating spree, Rao help me. I will eat doughnuts, pizza, chinese food-oh how I miss potstickers.’_

“Here girl.” Lena kneeled down next to her, placing dog food in her bowl. Kara glanced at her dog food. **“Thanks!”** Kara yipped at Lena before starting to eat.

They had breakfast. Once they were both done with breakfast, they started getting ready for the day. Lena went to get dressed in her bedroom, while Kara padded over to the living room.

Kara did her business on one of the puppy pads, inwardly embarrassed.

The puppy glanced at all the items in the living room, then walked over to a section that had all the collars. The selection was quite large. Kara sat down next to the large pile, then started to paw through them. _‘I may not need to wear clothes, but I can choose my own collar...Let’s see...Ok, there are a few simple collars, but this is LCorp....This one has diamonds?!...Does this one have gold on it?!’_

Kara shook her head, moving the gold plated collar to the side. She continued to paw through the collars until she found the right one. _‘This one!’_ She picked up the collar in her mouth

She heard Lena walk towards the living room, making her turn towards the sound. Kara padded over to the footsteps. Lena was now wearing a red pantsuit, with a black dress shirt underneath. The brunette was now wearing makeup.

Overall, Lena Luthor was gorgeous.

“Hey girl, you ready to go? What do you have in your mouth?” Lena kneeled next to Kara, who dropped the collar in her hand. “A collar? Oh you are one smart pup.” Lena put the collar around Kara’s neck, adjusting it a little bit.

 _‘It doesn’t feel uncomfortable.’_ Kara thought, shaking her head.

Lena stood back up, then went to the pile that had the leashes.

It took a few minutes before they were completely ready.

Lena heard a Ding!

“Looks like our ride is here. C’mon.”

  
They walked out of the penthouse.  
They were on their way to LCorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or ideas, let me know!


	5. At LCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara arrive at LCorp. Jess is a fan of dogs. Kara is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all having a lovely day! :D
> 
> Typing this chapter made me realize just how lax security at LCorp is, so I changed that and made Jess the best secretary/assistant ever.  
> According to the tags, this story takes place in season 2, but obviously, this is an AU, so not everything goes according to the plot of Supergirl season 2. Soooo, just accept the story as it goes. There may be somewhat of a plot.  
> Read on!

At 7:30 AM, Jess stood in front of the elevator at the top floor of LCorp, clipboard in hand. 

The top floor of LCorp housed only one office, Lena Luthor’s office, much to the brunette's chagrin in the beginning. The CEO had argued against taking up a whole floor, and Jess had argued that it was for security reasons that the office take the top floor. It had been an interesting argument, one that Jess won. 

Along with that argument, Jess had insisted on placing two security on the top floor, hand chosen by herself. The two security guards, Stevie and Bailey, were loyal to a fault, one thing Jess was made certain of. 

There were several panic buttons placed throughout the floor, organized by Jess. The panic buttons would alert the rest of the security guards, and would notify the NCPD. 

If there is one thing that was true, it would be that Jess was great at her job. 

The elevator opened, and Lena Luthor and a Golden Retriever Puppy stepped out.

Jess inwardly squealed at the sight of the puppy, who was wearing a collar that was a red bow tie, matching Lena’s red pantsuit. 

Jess cleared her throat. There would be time to pet the dog later.

It was time to go to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kara looked around the floor, her nose picking up multiple smells. She saw Jess and two security guards

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor.” Jess and the security guards said in unison. The two security guards bowed their head a little towards the CEO.

“Good morning Jess, Stevie, Bailey.” Lena walked towards the doors to her office, leash in hand. Jess opened the door to the office. 

**“Hello Jess!”** Kara barked towards Jess, then she turned towards the security guards. **“Hello! Nice to meet you!”** The security guards were new.

“Mr. Wales will be here in approximately 30 minutes.” Jess read off the schedule. “At 10:30 AM, the R&D department will come up to give their report on the progress of the alien detection device. Then..” Jess continued to list the meetings for the day.

Kara followed Lena’s lead, tilting her head at Jess’s words. _‘Alien detection device?’_

Lena kneeled down beside Kara, and unclipped the leash from the collar. Once Jess finished listing the meetings, Lena asked, “Anything else Jess?” Lena stood back up, and walked over to her desk, placing down her purse and the red leash.

Once her leash was off, Kara trailed off to the other side of Lena’s office where there was a large kennel, with a memory foam bed inside, along with two dog bowls. There were a couple of toys inside the kennel, toys which Kara sniffed. There was a puppy pad inside as well. It was quite a large kennel. She kept her ears open to Lena’s and Jess’s conversation.

“Your lunch with Cat Grant is scheduled for tomorrow at noon. Your transport is already scheduled to be waiting for you downstairs at 11:30 AM. “ Jess looked down at her clipboard, then glanced at Kara, who tilted her head. “Will you be taking uh-”

 _‘Lunch with Cat Grant? At Catco?’_ Kara padded over to Jess, then sat down, looking up at the secretary. _‘Tell me more! Maybe I can contact James.’_ Kara’s tail began to wag. James could help.

“I have yet to name her, but yes, I will be taking her. According to one of the books you gave me, it’s good for an owner and her dog to spend as much time together.” Lena walked over to her desk, turning her desktop on, and then she sat down in her chair.

“...She reminds me of that girl.” Jess commented, kneeling next to Kara, and extended her left hand. Kara sniffed her hand curiously. _‘You still smell nice...I’ll allow it.’_ Kara allowed Jess to pat her head gently.

“Who? Kara Danvers?” Lena raised an eyebrow at Jess, who forced herself to keep a blank face. 

The puppy tilted her head. _‘Why would a Golden Retriever remind her of me?’_

“Interesting that you jump to that conclusion.” Jess stood back up. “It is quite unfortunate she wasn’t at Catco yesterday.” Jess walked closer to Lena’s desk.

 _‘Lena was looking for me?’_ Kara padded over to Lena, walking around the desk. She sat down beside Lena’s chair, glancing up at the brunette. _‘Why? We only met two times, so why would she look for me?’_

“Anything else Jess?” Lena asked, ignoring Jess’s last remark. 

Jess looked at her wrist. “Mr. Wales will arrive in 15 minutes. I will let you know when he arrives. Will you keep Kara here with you?”

Kara’s ears perked up. _‘Yes! That’s my name!’_

“Really, Jess?” Lena sighed.

“She does require a name, Ms. Luthor. Besides, I think she likes it.” When Lena glanced at Jess, Jess gestured to the puppy, who had a happy look on her face.

 **“That’s my name! I’m Kara Danvers!”** Kara barked at Lena, standing up on her hind legs, resting her front paws on Lena’s chair. 

“Kara?” Lena murmured, looking at the golden puppy.

 **“Yes! That’s my name!”** Kara had her jaw open, showing a beaming puppy smile. _‘You may not know that it’s Kara Danvers, but I'll take it!’_

Lena started to smile. “Alright. Kara it is then. Jess, can you get some dog tags for her?” Lena rubbed the puppy’s head gently for a second. Kara sat back down beside her, tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Jess wrote down the request on her clipboard. “Will do, Ms. Luthor. Will you keep her here during your meeting with Mr. Wales?” Jess asked curiously.

Lena looked thoughtful for a second. “Does Mr. Wales have an allergy to dogs?”

“I am not certain, Ms.Luthor.” 

Lena sighed. “It would be best that she stay with you for the meeting, just to be safe.”

Jess struggled not to smile. Kara padded over to the secretary, smiling widely at the secretary.

“Very well. I already have a place for her near my desk. I will let you know when Mr.Wales arrives.” Jess walked out of Lena’s office. Kara padded over to her kennel and went to her dog bed, and laid down, resting her head on her paws.

 _‘She’s much nicer.’_ Kara thought, thinking back to when herself and Clark talked to Jess, wanting to speak to Lena about the venture. _‘Well, thinking back, Clark had been very cold, and very judgemental. Maybe Jess was just cautious, since Clark was the one to expose Lex.’_

 _‘I mean, when people judge Cat to be this bad and seemingly evil woman, I can’t help but be defensive as her assistant. Ms. Grant isn't any of those things, and neither is Lena. I suppose Jess is protective of Lena, kind of like how I am of Ms. Grant.’_ Kara glanced at the working brunette through her kennel. _‘Lena was more than willing to take me in, well, puppy me. She has shown me nothing but kindness. Clark couldn’t be more wrong about her...oh boy, I wonder how he’ll react to all of this...Don’t think about it Kara... There isn’t anything I can really do.’_

Kara kept an eye on Lena for the next couple of minutes. 

_Beep!_ Kara blinked and raised her head.

Lena pressed a button on her desk phone. “Go ahead, Jess.”

“Mr. Wales is coming up in the elevator. Would you like me to take Kara now?”

Lena leaned back in her chair, and looked at the kennel. “Yes. Come in.”

Jess walked in the office a few seconds later.

“The leash is on the desk.” Lena gestured to the other side of her desk, where the red leash was resting.

Jess picked up the leash. “Come here, Kara.”

Kara stood up from her comfortable bed, and padded over to Jess, then sat down. Jess kneeled down to attach the leash. “She is certainly smart. You think someone may have trained her already?”

“Perhaps. She knew to go to the bathroom on the puppy pads this morning.” Lena said, straightening her back in her chair. 

“Would you like me to look into a few puppy training classes? For a bit more training? ” Jess stood up.

“I’ll let you know later today, Jess.” 

“Alright. Come along Kara.” Jess led Kara to the doors of Lena’s office.

 **“See you later Lena!”** Kara barked, turning to glance at Lena, before following Jess out of the office.

Now. What to do while Lena was working?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or ideas, let me know! :)


	6. At LCorp (Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is becoming more protective. Alex is worried. Kara may make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all having a lovely day!   
> Thank you so much to those who commented some ideas. It may take a while for me to get to them, when it pertains to the story, but I hope you are all patient with me.   
> Read on!

Jess and Kara walked out of the office, with Kara shooting the two guards a wide puppy smile. Both security guards smiled at the adorable puppy _. ‘Oh, I didn’t realize, they don’t have name tags.’_ Kara thought.

Jess led Kara to her large modern looking desk, which Kara had glanced at when she had exited the elevator. Jess led Kara around her desk. Jess opened a bag of dog treats that she had stashed in one of her desk drawers, and took one treat out.

“Here, Kara.” Jess said gently as she held out the treat to Kara, who sniffed at it.

Kara spotted a dog bed resting under the desk. Jess placed the treat on the dog bed and let go of the leash, and Kara padded over to bed, sitting down and munching down on the dog treat. _‘If I pout, will she give me another one?’_ Kara thought once she was done eating the treat.

Jess had remained standing by her chair when the elevator let out a _Ding!_ Jess walked back around the desk, getting closer to the elevator.

Kara turned around in her bed and peered through the seams of the bottom of the desk. The desk had a large wooden board that blocked most of Kara and Jess’s chair. Kara spotted a pair of legs exit the elevator. 

“Good morning, Mr. Wales.” Jess’s voice was now back to professional.

“Morning uh-” Immediately, Kara didn't like his voice. It was gruff, and something about it just made her want to growl. Kara shook her head, forcing down that instinct. _‘Something about him seems off? I can smell him from here, and his scent....smells weird..’_ She kept her ears perked up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“My name is Jess, Mr. Wales. I am Ms. Luthor’s assistant.” Jess kept her voice even. 

Chad Wales was an attractive looking brunette, twenty something and had a good reputation among the elite, according to her background check on him. He was supposedly a good guy, but Jess was never one to lower guard when it came to Lena. He had been hounding her for the past couple of weeks, through his secretary, wanting to speak to Lena about collaborating for a project. Even the secretary of Mr. Wales had sounded exasperated. 

“Lovely to meet you, Jess. I am here for a meeting with Lena.” Chad gave a winning smile, brown eyes twinkling, yet Jess kept her blank face. Mr. Chad had a folder in his hands. 

“It’s Ms. Luthor to you, Mr. Chad.” Jess gestured to the two male security guards. “It is protocol for visitors of Ms. Luthor to go through a pat down before seeing her.”

Chad lost his smile, looking confused for a second, before saying, “Of course. Do what you need to.”

“Alright. Go ahead.” Bailey and Stevie did the pat down, faces stoic. Stevie took out a device and scanned the folder. Once they were certain Mr. Chad had no weapon and that the folder was safe, they nodded to Jess. 

Jess walked over to the doors of Lena’s office and opened them. “Ms. Luthor, Mr. Wales is here.” Jess spoke loudly.

“Let him in.” 

Jess gestured to Mr. Wales to enter. Once Mr. Wales entered, Jess closed the door. Jess walked to her desk, and stopped when she saw Kara’s posture. The puppy was laying down, snout facing the door, fur raised a little bit, blue eyes focused on the wall. 

Jess signaled for Stevie and Bailey to get closer to Lena’s office doors. 

Kara would alert Jess if anything happened, the assistant could just tell.

\---------------------------------------------------

The next two hours were tense, as Jess worked on settling some paperwork. Once Mr. Wales exited Lena’s office, and was going down in the elevator, did Kara loosen up. _‘Why were my instincts screaming at me?...Something about that guy...I want to check on Lena.’_

Kara stood up from her dog bed, and stretched. She got off her dog bed and padded around Jess’s desk, heading towards Lena’s office. Once she reached the doors, she stood up on hind legs, placing her front paws on the doors. She turned her head towards the assistant. **“Open the door!”**

Jess was still filling out paperwork, and when she heard Kara’s bark, she stood up. “She should be happy to see you, I know I would. Go on.” Jess opened the door, and Kara ran in, almost frantic to see Lena.

Kara ran towards the brunette, padding around Lena’s desk and started sniffing. She could still smell Mr. Chad in the room.

“Hey girl.” Kara turned to Lena, who leaned down to pick her up, placing the puppy in her lap. **“You're okay. Good.”** Kara huffed softly, settling down in Lena’s lap. Lena took off the leash, placing it on her desk.

Lena started to rub Kara’s back with her right hand, sighing deeply. “Why is it always a Chad?” Lena muttered. “He seemed nice, but from the contract he gave me, he just thinks I’m an idiot.” 

Lena continued to stroke Kara’s back. “Did he seriously think I wouldn't catch the fine print?” Lena chuckled darkly, picking up the contract with her left hand. “He thought he was slick, but what he tried was mere child's play.”

Lena tossed the contract back on her desk. 

Lena was silent for a few seconds. “Were you a good girl for Jess?”

Kara sat up in Lena’s lap, turning to face the brunette. “ **Yes!”** Kara had a wide smile.

“You are just full of smiles today.” Lena noted, scratching Kara’s head, who closed her eyes in content. “Want a treat?” Lena leaned down to open one of her drawers, pulling out a bag of dog treats. “Jess sure stocked up on dog treats.”

Kara waited patiently for Lena to take out a treat. Once Lena took one out, Kara took the treat gently. When Lena closed the bag to put it away, Kara whined, pouting at the brunette. 

_‘Give me one more. Please.’_ Kara whined, blue eyes practically begging. _‘They just taste so good.’_

Lena chuckled, opening the bag and taking out one more treat. “Ok, one more. Here.” Kara took the treat gently once again. Her hunger sated for the moment, Kara laid back down in Lena’s lap. She heard Lena begin to type again. 

Kara was content for the next twenty minutes.

\----------------------------------------------------------

At the DEO

“Report, Mr. Schott.” J’onn, Alex and Winn were surrounding the large table in the DEO.

Winn brought up a document on his tablet. “Of course. Supergirl's last known location was in the alleyway by Justice Ave and 53 Street. Yesterday, Wednesday, June 3rd, was the last day anybody has seen her. One neighbor reported seeing her leave early in the morning, around 7 AM, her usual time, wearing her normal work attire and carrying her usual items for work at Catco. The neighbor did not report anything out of the ordinary.”

Winn tapped a few things on his tablet, and video popped up on the large screen, showing Kara entering an alleyway. “One of the cameras of a nearby grocery store captured Kara entering the alleyway at 7:36 AM. There wasn't any camera I could find that faced inside the alleyway. Her GPS on her earpiece was on the entire time, and there wasn't any movement until 12:10 PM, where her location changed a little bit, but did not leave the alleyway.” 

Winn brought up a map on the large screen, making the video smaller, showing a red dot. “No camera captured Kara leaving the alleyway, just a Golden Retriever running out of the alleyway at 12:12 PM. Agents recovered Kara’s items from a cat, so they assume the cat scared the Golden Retriever out of the alleyway. Strays tend to fight over territory, according to one of the agents.” 

“Kara didn't report to Catco, so James filed a vacation request for her, which thankfully, Cat Grant accepted and didn’t question. Kara’s supposed vacation request was for a month off, so her job is secure for now.” 

Winn took a breath before continuing. “Agents found no sign of Kara in the alleyway. There was nothing to suggest there was a struggle. There was no sign of blood or anything to suggest that Kara was injured. There were no doors that led to any store in the alley. Golden Retriever fur was found on her clothes, but Agents assume the dog decided to lay on it before being scared off by the cat.”

Winn glanced at Alex. “That is all we know. It’s as if Kara just disappeared.”

J’onn and Alex said nothing for a few seconds. 

“Thank you, Mr. Schott.” J’onn said, eyes focused on the video. “Is there anything to suggest that the video was tampered with?”

“That is one of the things I checked.” Winn enlarged the video. “I checked for any possible glitch or tampering. There was nothing altered.”

“She couldn't have just disappeared! She had to be taken or something!” Alex smashed her fist down on the table, making Winn flinch.

“Calm down, Agent.” J’onn said softly. “Mr. Schott, continue to look through the cameras of the stores near the alleyway.”

Winn nodded.

A screen with the words **ALERT!** Popped up on the large screen. Winn opened the screen. “We have a rogue alien going on a bit of a rampage in downtown.”

Red appeared on J’onn for a few seconds, and then Supergirl was standing in his place. 

“I’ll be there in a few seconds. Keep me updated.” ‘Supergirl’ left the DEO. 

Alex sighed deeply, shaking her head, forcing down her emotions. “I’ll lead a team to help.” Alex walked away from the center, ordering a few agents to follow her.

Alex clenched her hands into fists. 

She will find her sister.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep!_ Kara opened her eyes, eyeing the phone.

Lena pressed the button on her desk phone. “Go ahead, Jess.”

“Ms. Stewart and Mr. Simmons requested we go down to the R&D Department for their report, if possible.”

“Did they say why?” Lena asked, leaning back in her chair.

“They wanted you to see their progress, and according to Ms. Stewart, the alien detection device is still being upgraded as we speak. They aren’t able to disconnect it for another hour. They send their sincere apologies.”

_‘Why make an alien detection device?’_ Kara wondered. _‘I don’t sense any bad intentions but why manufacture such a device?’_

Lena rubbed her forehead. “Very well. Let them know we’ll be down in five minutes. Let Stevie know we’ll be heading down. Can you ask Bailey if he is willing to look after Kara for half an hour?”

After a few seconds, Jess said, “He says he’d be happy to.”

“Wonderful.” 

Lena picked up Kara from her lap, and placed her on the ground gently. Kara stretched out, shaking her whole body. Lena kneeled next to Kara, patting her head. “I’ll be back in half an hour. Be a good dog okay?”

Kara leaned up to lick Lena’s cheek, something that caught Lena off guard. Lena giggled, leading Kara over to her kennel. “Go on, go to bed.”

Kara padded over to her dog bed, and laid down. _‘Why did I lick her cheek?!...hmm...It didn’t feel weird to lick her cheek though...I don’t understand these instincts.’_

Lena walked to her office doors and walked out. 

A few seconds later, Bailey walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or questions, let me know!


	7. Meet Bailey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Bailey. Jess struggles to not fawn over puppy Kara. Poor Lena has a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. I struggled to type it, with everything going on in the world. But I swear the next chapter will be filled with fluff!   
> Read on!

Kara eyed Bailey from her place in her kennel. The security guard had sat in front of her kennel, seeming to be content to just stare at her. Well, her puppy form.

Bailey appeared to be in his twenties, was dark skinned, and had kind looking brown eyes. He appeared to be heavily muscled underneath his fancy looking suit. Jess certainly picked a good one.

Kara sniffed, her nose twitching. Even from a slight distance, she could smell him.  _ ‘His scent is not as nice as Lena’s but...I can just tell he is kind hearted…just based on his scent?’ _

“You are an adorable looking puppy. You remind me of my own dog.” Bailey muttered, a small smile appearing on his face. 

_ ‘What should I do?...I could just sleep until Lena comes back...but I kind of want to know this guy…’  _ Kara kept her eyes on him. _ ‘It’s like a part of me just wants to walk up to him and be friends...Is it because of my puppy instincts?... I think Golden Retriever’s are one of the most friendliest breeds, so I may be influenced a little...I kind of want to play as well. ‘ _ Kara turned a bit, and spotted a bright green tennis ball next to her comfy bed. _ ‘I never thought I would go crazy for tennis balls, but I did.’ _

Kara thought of the night before for a second, and cringed inwardly.

_ ‘It took a while before I was able to control myself…. I’m just happy Lena didn't record any of it...Or did she?!...Oh well…’ _

A  _ Squeak!  _ made her turn back to face Bailey, who was now holding a tennis ball in his left hand.

Kara felt her tail begin to wag.  _ ‘Oh alright fine.’ _

Kara stood up from her bed and padded over to Bailey, slowly getting closer to him. 

“Hi Kara.” Bailey extended his right hand, allowing Kara to sniff his hand.

_ ‘He smells nice...I can smell a little gunpowder as well, and metal, but it’s not making me freak out... He probably has a gun under his suit, and the metal?..He probably has a knife as well...I can smell another dog??...A German Shepherd?...’ _ Kara allowed Bailey to pat her head gently. _ ‘Amazing how I can tell what type of dog he has just by his scent.’ _

“I promised Jess I would get a couple of pictures for her.” Bailey said, amusement clear in his voice. “She was really excited when she found out that Ms. Luthor got a Golden Retriever puppy."

Kara sat down in front of him, and saw him put the ball on the ground, and then reach into his suit. Kara tilted her head when Bailey brought out a small pair of sunglasses.

“Jess gave me these.” Bailey held out the pair of glasses to Kara, who sniffed them. “That girl really loves dogs. I’m surprised she was able to keep a straight face when she saw you with that collar.”

Kara sat still as he gently placed the pair of glasses on her snout, covering her eyes.

Bailey chuckled at the puppy, and brought out his phone. “Jess is going to love this.”

Kara was willing to play along, and put on a puppy smile

_ ‘After all of this, I better find a way to get a hold of all these photos.’ _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 11:55 AM, Jess, Stevie and Lena walked off the elevator on the top floor. Stevie went to his usual position beside the elevator. 

“Any request for lunch, Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked, placing down her clipboard on her desk. 

“Yes, can you get something from Noonan’s for me?” Lena asked, her gaze focused on the alien detection device in her hands.

Jess raised an eyebrow at that. “Of course, Ms. Luthor. Would you like me to take Kara along, to get some exercise?”

Lena sighed. “Yes. I have to finish filling out some paperwork and-” Lena stopped talking when she opened the door to her office doors.

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked, getting closer to the brunette and spotted what made Lena stop talking. It took everything to not squeal at the sight.

Kara was sitting in front of the doors, holding a rose and a rather large piece of paper, with the words  ‘Welcome back, Lena! ’, in her jaw. Kara’s tail was wagging behind the puppy.

“Ok, that is just too adorable.” Lena smiled, getting closer to the puppy and kneeling down, taking the piece of paper and the rose. Kara rose up on her hind legs, rested a paw on Lena’s knee and licked Lena’s cheek.

“Kara certainly missed you, Ms. Luthor.” Bailey, who was standing up off to the side, said. The guard held a mischievous look.

“Was she good, Bailey?” Lena asked, rubbing down Kara’s back.

“She was very obedient, Ms. Luthor. She must've been trained. Even my own dog isn’t that well trained, although, she does tend to be stubborn.” Bailey said.

Lena stood up and walked over to her desk, with Kara trailing behind her. “Where did you get the rose, Bailey?” Lena placed down the device, the piece of paper, and the rose on her desk.

“That is my little secret, Ms. Luthor.” Bailey smiled. “May I go back to my post?”

“Of course. Thank you for looking after Kara.” Lena sat down in her chair. Kara sat down beside her chair.

Bailey bowed a little. “It was my pleasure, Ms.Luthor.” Bailey walked out of the office.

Jess walked closer to Lena’s desk. “What would you like from Noonan’s, Ms. Luthor?” Jess picked up Kara’s leash.

Lena turned her computer on. “Just order me what you think I’ll like.”

“Very well. Come along, Kara.” Jess called for Kara, who remained sitting near Lena’s chair.

“Kara, come here.” Kara glanced at Lena, who nodded. Kara padded over to Jess, and allowed her to clip the leash.

“I’ll be back soon with your lunch, Ms. Luthor.” Jess led Kara out of the office. Kara let out a bark towards Lena, before rushing towards the doors, pulling Jess out of the office. “Wait, Kara!”

Lena chuckled and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or questions, let me know!


	8. Out to Get Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a sweet puppy. The DEO deals with the alien. Jess may sign Kara and Lena up for puppy classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all having a lovely day!

Kara sat down patiently in the elevator, sitting next to Jess’s legs. Stevie had followed them, as security for Jess. The guard was standing behind Jess, who was looking down at her phone, who seemed to squeal every once in a while, before clearing her throat. They were making their way to the lobby.

_ ‘Noonan’s? I thought Lena would have lunch from some fancy restaurant.’ _ Kara thought, sniffing Jess’s shoes, a part of her curious for some reason. _ ‘When I met Lena at Noonan’s weeks ago, I was surprised. She had been so nice. Although, she had been a bit....reserved. Which is understandable, she probably didn't get the best impression of me because of Clark.’ _

Kara raised her head when she heard the elevator  _ Ding! _

Jess made no move to exit the elevator, so Kara stayed put. A woman entered the elevator, shooting a glance at Kara. Kara shot the woman a wide puppy smile, and saw the woman start to smile.  **“Hi!”** Kara let out a small bark.

_ ‘It feels nice making people smile.’ _ Kara glanced at Stevie, who glanced at her with a slight smile on his face. Kara felt her tail start to wag.  _ ‘Even if I can’t do much, I’m glad I can make someone smile.’ _

_ Ding!  _

“Come along, Kara.” Jess started to move forward. Kara stood up and trailed after her. Kara glanced around the lobby, looking at all the ongoing bustle. Kara was careful, sticking close to Jess as they made their way to the exit doors.

Once they made it to the doors, they walked out onto the street. Kara immediately started sniffing the ground. _ ‘So many smells. I just have to-ugh No no no, focus.’ _ Kara raised her head, continuing to follow Jess. 

It felt nice to be outside. The slight wind she felt through her fur coat felt amazing. Kara hadn’t realized how much she missed the outdoors until now. 

Kara spotted a couple of dogs in the distance, but Jess seemed to make sure not to get too close to them.

It took a few minutes until they made it to Noonan’s. Kara sniffed, raising her snout up high.  _ ‘Smells so good. I wish I was in my normal form.’ _ Kara whined, feeling hungry again.

Jess handed the leash to Stevie, who led Kara to the edge of the street to wait. Kara sat down, the sunlight feeling lovely on her fur, still sniffing the amazing smells from the store. Kara heard a loud booming noise in the distance, making her ears perk up. Kara glances at Stevie, who didn’t seem to worry. 

Kara closed her eyes, and focused.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Any updates with the alien, ‘Supergirl’?” Alex asked, keeping J’onn and the alien in her sights. The alien had managed to smash through a couple of shops along the street as a rhino before J’onn managed to get its attention. Several DEO agents, along with some NCPD, were focused on extracting several injured civilians from the damaged stores.

“It appears it can’t communicate with me, neither verbally nor through telepathy.” J’onn let out a grunt as he forcefully stopped the rhino’s charge. “I think this is the alien we have been tracking lately. A rhino doesn’t appear out of nowhere.”

“Very well. Keep it from charging. Winn?”

“I looked into the surrounding cameras, and the rhino didn’t appear out of nowhere exactly.” Alex could hear the tapping sounds of a keyboard.

“Explain.” Alex jogged over to one of their black vans, a couple of agents keeping watch. Alex kept an eye on the rhino and J’onn.

“The barbershop managed to capture a black cat transforming in the alleyway next to it-Why are there so many alleyways in Natio-”

“Winn, focus.” Alex said firmly. She opened the door of the van, glancing at the weaponry stored within.

“Sorry! Anyway, the cat transformed into the rhino, leaving behind the same looking goo that we have picked up. So yeah, it's the alien we’ve been tracking.”

Alex glanced at the weapons, eyeing the tranquilizers. Alex pressed one of the buttons on her earpiece. “Any remaining agents to me, we are going to tranquilize the rhino. Agents currently extracting civilians, continue to aid the NCPD.” 

Alex reached into the van, pulling out one of the tranq guns. She checked to see if it was loaded. It was. The DEO’s tranquilizers were much stronger than regular tranquilizers used by hunters. 

Several agents made their way to Alex, who tossed them tranq guns until they were all armed with them. 

“Supergirl, we will be shooting the rhino with all tranq guns at once. It may be a rhino but it’s still an alien.” Alex looked on at J’onn who managed to keep the alien in one place for the last couple of minutes.

“Hurry. It seems to be getting angrier.” The rhino let out a huge roar in front of J’onn’s face, making him grimace.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara could only hear a loud roar in the distance.  _ ‘What is that? It’s not something I’ve heard before.’ _

Jess had walked out of Noonan’s holding two bags of food, the smell making Kara open her eyes.

**“Food.”** Kara stood on her hind legs, the scent of the food making her even hungrier.  **“I know they sell food for dogs! Gimme!”** Kara felt Stevie pull a little on her leash. 

“Kara. Sit.” Jess said gently, reaching into one of the bags, bringing out a small plastic container. 

Kara could sit. So, Kara sat down, her tail going crazy behind her. She couldn’t stop sniffing.

Jess opened the plastic container, and brought out a meatball.

_ ‘Oh those?! Yes!’ _ Even when she was in her normal, not dog form, those meatballs had smelled so good, that she had been tempted to order them for herself.

Jess handed out the meatball in her right hand, lowering to Kara’s height. Kara gently took the meatball, biting into it and chewing until she was done. Kara licked her chops.

**“Another one?”** Kara shot Jess a pleading look. Jess just chuckled, closing the plastic container. 

“I can carry them, Jess. Here, take Kara.” Stevie took the bags, and handed Jess the leash. They started to walk back to LCorp.

Kara looked back in the direction where she heard the loud roar, before following Jess, who had tugged a little on her leash.  _ ‘I hope everything turns out okay.’ _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they made it to the top floor of LCorp, Kara rushed to the doors of Lena’s office, making Jess let go of the leash. Stevie went back to his position beside the elevator, handing Jess the bags of food.

Kara stood up in her hind legs, resting her paws on the door, looking back at Jess, who shook her head amusedly. 

“Go on.” Jess opened the door, allowing Kara to rush in. Kara’s tail went crazy at the sight of Lena, whose eyes were focused on a document on her desk. 

**“We’re back!”** Kara rushed to Lena’s chair, standing up on her hind legs and pawing Lena’s knee. 

Lena looked down at Kara, smiling. “Hey Kara.” Lena rubbed Kara’s head. 

“Here yu go, Ms. Luthor.” Jess placed the bags on Lenas desk, opening them and taking out two containers of food. 

“Thank you so much, Jess.” Lena moved the document to the side.

“I also bought a few treats for Kara. There are a couple of meatballs that I’m sure she’ll like.” Jess took out the small plastic container. 

Kara immediately started sniffing. 

“You have to eat your food first.” Lena gently chided Kara. Lena looked towards Jess. “Could you please give her some dog food while I finish organizing this.” Lena gestured to the document. 

“Of course. Come here Kara.” Kara padded over to her kennel, waiting for Jess to put dog food in her dog bowl. 

_ ‘Food seems to make me lose myself for a bit.’  _ Kara sniffed at her second dog bowl, which was empty. 

“Here you go Kara.” Jess lowered a cup of food into her dog bowl, then grabbed her second dog bowl. 

Kara immediately started to eat. A few seconds later, Jess placed her second dog bowl next to her, filled with water. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How was she Jess?” Lena asked, opening her container of food.

“She is such a good puppy, Ms. Luthor.” Jess walked over to Lena. “Bailey had been surprised by her. She must've been very well trained. She knew how to walk on a leash, how to sit, and she was very gentle when taking food. I did avoid walking close to other dogs, since we don’t know if she is good with other dogs.”

Lena looked thoughtful for a second. “Do you think I should take her to the dog park? Let her be social there?”

“That’s a good idea. I could also sign the both of you for puppy classes. Kara may know a couple of commands, but she could always learn more. Puppy classes tend to be a whole group of people with their dogs, so she could get to be social there as well.”

“Could you sign us up for a few puppy classes then?”

“Of course. Do you have any day in mind, Ms. Luthor?” 

“Just try to fit any classes in my schedule, Jess.” Jess nodded. 

“Very well. I will leave you to it, Ms. Luthor.” Jess made her way to the doors. 

“One more thing, Jess.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?” 

“Please send me the pictures Bailey took of Kara.” Lena reached below her desk and placed a small pair of sunglasses on her desk. “Be sure to remind Bailey to pick up his pair of sunglasses later.”

Jess chuckled sheepishly. “Will do, Ms.Luthor.” Jess walked out of Lena’s office. 

Lena started to eat her lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or ideas, let me know!


	9. Sunlight and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loves warmth. Lena works. Alex misses her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every! Hope you are having a lovely day! 
> 
> Apologies for the lack of updates. Life has gotten a bit hectic. Been trying to go outside more, but man does it suck when it's like 90 degrees outside. Met my nephew who is four months, and who is so cute! Been trying to find another job. And to top it all of, my laptop is stuck in aptio setup utility 2013 since yesterday, and everything I've tried from different videos doesn't work. I might just buy another cheap laptop idk
> 
> I'm updating from my phone, so I apologize if the formatting turns out to be a bit weird. I may go back to this chapter once my laptop works and change the format of it.
> 
> Read on!

Once Kara was done with her dog food and drank her water, she padded over to the large windows of Lena’s office. She had avoided getting close to the windows, her puppy instincts suggesting she keep away from them. While she was eating her dog food however, she had noticed more and more sunlight reach Lena’s office. Seeing the sunlight made a sudden urge rise.

She wanted to feel the sunlight on her fur.

Once she reached the warming floors, she laid down, feeling the sunlight on her fur. Kara huffed, feeling content.  _ ‘The sunlight feels so good.’  _ Kara moved to lay on her back, wanting to feel the warmth on her belly. She felt the warmth from the sunlight on her belly, making her close her eyes, a sudden urge to sleep rising in her.

Dozing in the sunlight was something she wasn't able to do much. 

Being Cat’s assistant was surprisingly tedious, with the CEO requesting she do odd things, and at random times of the day sometimes. Kara could recall one time when Cat had asked her to buy some rope and a hammer. It wasn't that odd of a request, but Cat had called in the middle of the night. 

Kara had done her job, had bought the items, and dropped them off at Cat’s penthouse, and didn't even think about asking questions. The CEO gestured for her to take one of her precious pastries the next day, something Kara took as the CEO’s version of a thank you.

And being Supergirl took up the rest of her days. Sure, she was outside most of the time, fighting aliens and criminals, but there was never really time for her to just  _ be. _

To relax. To take up the sun, something her body craved at times. But now, being a puppy, with having no idea on how to contact her sister or her friends, there was nothing else to do but wait and think. 

_ ‘I’ll just ...nap a little.’ _ Kara allowed her drowsiness to take over, falling asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Lena turned on the TV across from her desk, leaving it on mute, as a commercial started. She was nearly done with her lunch before she started receiving notifications on her phone. She picked up her phone, and noticed that she had received 101 photos from Jess. She unlocked her phone and scrolled through the images, her grin growing into a smile. The photos were so adorable. 

One image had Kara sitting down, with her bowtie collar and a pair of small sunglasses on her snout, a wide puppy smile present.

Another had Kara without her bowtie collar, with only the sunglasses on her snout. The puppy seemed to be serious.

Another had Kara with her bowtie collar on, with a rose in her mouth, her blue eyes practically sparkling. 

Lena continued to scroll though the images, taking a bite of her food every couple of seconds. 

The last image was of Kara laying on her back, a wide smile on her snout, her paws raised, as if asking for a hug. 

_ ‘She is so adorable.’  _ Lena put her phone back on her desk, and leaned back in her chair. She glanced a little to her left, and saw Kara laying on the floor, on her back, asleep. The puppy's belly rose and fell as the dog dozed.

Lena chuckled to herself. ' _ Just seeing her sleep makes me happy.' _

Lena looked away from the puppy and looked at the TV, seeing that the local news was playing. 

**_Rhino Causes Damage in Downtown!_ **

Lena raised an eyebrow at that. She reached for the remote for the TV and turned on the subtitles, not wanting to disturb the puppy's nap.

**_A rhino had appeared in downtown two hours ago and caused havoc. It had charged through a couple of shops before the NCPD was able to shoot it with tranquilizers, bringing down the animal. Several people were injured, and two people were sent to the hospital. The rhino was taken in by the proper authorities._ **

**_At this time, there is no information on how the rhino appeared in National City._ **

Then the news shifted to the weather.

_ 'A rhino in National City?' _ Lena wondered.  _ 'How on earth did a rhino get to the city in the first place?' _

Lena sighed, glancing at the document she had been working on. She closed the now empty container, placing it back in the plastic bag. She pushed the bag to the other side of her desk.

_ 'Well, I can't dwell on it. Time to get back to work.' _ Lena brought the document closer to herself and got back to work.

\-------------------------------------------

Alex eyed the brunette in front of her, face stoic. 

Tranquilizing the rhino had been the right call. Once she had ordered the agents to ready the tranquilizer guns, the media had showed up, their cameras ready.

Alex and the rest of the DEO knew that the rhino was an alien, but to everybody else, it was just an animal.

Chaos would've ensued if she had ordered to shoot it with their regular weapons. 

Alex shook her head, choosing not to dwell on it.

It took multiple tranquilizer darts to bring the rhino down, and a good half hour until it completely stopped moving.

J'onn, as Supergirl, had lifted the rhino to take it back to the DEO. Leaving the area had gone smoothly, but once they arrived at the DEO, one of her agents had found the brunette hiding in one of their vans.

An NCPD Detective. 

Who, for now, was being held in one of the DEO's holding cells. The brunette was leaning against the side of the cell, watching Alex in return.

Inwardly, Alex was yelling in frustration. Finding Kara was her priority, and she didn't want any obstacles in her way. 

Alex turned to face her left when she heard footsteps approaching. J'onn made his way next to her, his face showing no emotion.

J'onn getured for her to follow him down the hall, out of sight. 

Alex shot the brunette a glance before following. 

Once they were down the hall, J'onn spoke. "An NCPD Detective."

Alex scowled. "Agent Koren didn't scope the van before getting in. He found her when he was putting away the tranq gun. She had her badge, but there was no other ID on her."

J'onn was quiet for a second. "...She wants to know why we took the rhino. She's certain we're not FBI."

"Putting FBI on the sides of the van wasn't a good idea, was it?" Alex snarked, earning a look from J'onn. Alex sighed. "She's an NCPD Detective, we can't keep her here for long."

"There is an option, and we both know I despise it." J'onn grumbled.

Alex shook her head. "We'll think of something."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Agent Schott is running some tests on the alien." J'onn said. "And creating a profile for it. This alien type isn't in our database, and is a type I've never encountered before. Agent Schott wanted to ask for your help."

"...Did he get smacked by its rhino tail?" Alex asked, inwardly grinning.

"Yes. He did." J'onn lip twitched.

"I'll go help him." J'onn nodded. Alex made her way out of the holding cells area, walking by the brunette, who shot her a curious look.

Alex sighed deeply as she walked. They had the alien they had been tracking, but nothing else on Kara's whereabouts. 

Alex felt a slight pain in her chest, making her stop walking for a second.

She missed her sister, and underneath that, she was terrified that something horrible had happened to Kara. 

Alex swallowed hard, pushing that emotion away. If she allowed that emotion to dwell, it would consume her.

...She still hasn't told her mom that Kara was missing. And she was sure her mom would realize something was wrong when Kara wouldn't be calling her on Sunday, something Kara made sure to do every week.

Alex reached into her pocket, and brought out her phone. 

She looked at her phone for a few seconds, before unlocking it. She opened her contacts and tapped on her mom's name.

She was torn. A part of her didn't want to call her mom, since that would make the fact that Kara was  _ missing _ even more real.

But her mom deserved to know.

She tapped on the phone icon. After a few seconds, her mom picked up.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" Her mom's voice was comforting to her ears, and the slight pain in her chest settled.

Alex inhaled deeply before speaking,"Hi mom... I have to tell you something."

Winn could wait a few more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas, let me know! :)


	10. Sleep, Dinner, and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is so sleepy. Lena reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well!
> 
> Life has been interesting to say the least. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Read on!

"Kara." Kara could hear a soothing voice call her name.

 **"Five more minutes."** Kara whined, turning to lay on her side. She felt comfortable and didn't want to wake up.

"Wake up Kara." Kara felt a finger poke her back.

 **"Let me sleep. Tired."** Kara muttered, keeping her eyes closed.

"Come on dear, wake up." Kara felt another poke on her back. Kara forced herself to ignore the poke.

Kara heard the voice chuckle.

"You are so out of it, Kara." Kara felt a hand run down her back, the sensation soothing.

"Come on, sweet puppy. Time to wake up. We have to go home." Kara felt the hand shake her a little.

 _'Sweet puppy?'_ Kara's mind was a bit hazy but those words caught her attention. _'Why am I a sweet pup- oh right.'_

Kara opened her eyes slowly, seeing her reflection in the glass in front of her. Kara yawned widely, blinking her eyes. She noticed that it was now dark outside, the city lights now visible.

Kara stretched, extending her legs. She shook her whole body then, letting out another yawn. 

“Come here, Kara.” Kara turned around to see Lena standing in the middle of the office, purse in the crook of her left arm, holding the red leash in her right hand. 

Kara padded over to her, stumbling a little on her paws, still feeling a bit sleepy. _‘Walk. Walk. Don’t stumble.’_

Lena attached the leash, began to walk out of the office, Kara following behind her. Kara realized faintly that Bailey followed them into the elevator. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the elevator, Lena took out her phone and glanced at the time. It was 8PM. Thankfully, she caught up on all her work, and handled a lot of phone calls. She put her phone back in her purse. She glanced up in the elevator, seeing that they were on the 70th floor. 

That’s what you get for having an office on the top floor. 

Lena let out a heavy sigh. She then felt a slight weight fall on her left foot. Lena glanced down, and inwardly squealed. 

Kara had fallen over on her left foot, seemingly fallen into a slight doze. ‘ _She slept for about 8 hours, I’m surprised she’s still sleepy.’_ Lena thought, a smile on her face. 

Lena heard Bailey chuckle behind her. “Would you like me to carry her, Ms. Luthor?” Bailey’s voice held a slight hint of amusement. 

“No, it’s alright. Could you hold my purse, Bailey?” Lena turned a bit and held out her purse for Bailey to take. 

“Certainly, Ms. Luthor.” Bailey grabbed the purse. 

Lena kneeled down, picking up Kara in her arms. Kara let out a small surprised yip before falling silent and even more limp. Lena let out a slight chuckle. 

“You will have quite a bit of dog fur on your suit, Ms. Luthor.” Bailey grinned. 

“Thankfully Jess bought quite a few lint rollers.” Lena thought about the giant piles of items in her living room.

“Jess certainly likes to be prepared.” Lena nodded in agreement at Bailey’s words. Jess had left a bit earlier, escorted by Stevie. 

_Ding_! The elevator doors opened, allowing Lena and Bailey to walk out. The main lobby was vaguely empty with most of LCorp employees having left earlier in the day. They walked through the lobby, with Bailey rushing ahead of Lena, opening the door. Lena nodded towards the four security guards near the front door. All four security guards bowed their heads slightly. 

Lena exited the building, spotting Shaun and the limo in front of the building. Shaun waved towards Bailey and Lena, a wide smile on his face. 

“Good evening, Ms. Luthor. Bailey.” Shaun said as they got closer, opening the limo passenger door. “Ms. Kara.” Shaun said towards the dozing puppy, who let out a small sleepy yip. 

“Good evening Shaun.” Lena placed Kara on the passenger seat, before getting in herself. 

“Shaun.” Bailey nodded towards Shaun. Once Lena sat down and put her seat belt on, Bailey leaned down a bit to hand her the purse. “Here, your purse, Ms.Luthor.”

“Thank you, Bailey.” Lena grabbed her purse, moving it to her other side, not wanting to disrupt the sleeping Golden. “Have a good evening and night, Bailey.” 

“I will see you tomorrow, Ms. Luthor. Have a lovely evening and night as well.” Bailey stood back up and backed up, allowing Shaun to close the door.

“You still good for Saturday, Shaun?” Bailey asked Shaun, who made sure the door was locked.

Shaun shot Bailey finger guns, his grin widening into a smile. “You know it.”

Bailey rolled his eyes. “Get Ms. Luthor home safely, you child.”

Shaun let out a fake gasp, grabbing his chest. “You wound me, Bailey.” Shaun walked over to the other side of the limo. “You know you’re gonna lose. No need to be salty so early.” Shaun said loudly.

Bailey crossed his arms, shooting Shaun a glare. Shaun flinched at feeling the glare, opening the drivers side of the limo. “Okay okay! I’m going now. Sheesh, put that look away.” Shaun got into the limo. “Have a good night Bailey!”

“Night!” Bailey walked back into the building after the limo drove off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lena walked into her penthouse, walking to her living room. She placed her purse on the couch, before placing Kara on one of the other dog beds Jess had purchased. Lena shook her head at the sleeping puppy. 

“I hope you sleep through the night.” Lena muttered lowly, before walking to her room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, sweetheart. Dinner time.” Kara felt a finger poke her, making her grumble. _‘Ignore it.’_

“Kara.” Kara felt another poke. _‘No. Leave me alone, Lena.’_ Kara whined mentally.

“Okay. Fine.” Kara heard Lena walking away before coming back a few seconds later. 

Kara sniffed a little, picking up the smell of dog kibble. Kara opened her eyes, seeing Lena holding a piece of dog kibble in front of her snout. Kara leaned her head a bit forward, taking the piece gently, chewing on it. Kara noticed that Lena had changed out of her red suit, now wearing sweatpants and long sleeves, and was now wearing her glasses. Kara could see that Lena’s hair was a bit wet. 

“Come on.” Lena walked towards the kitchen.

Kara yawned widely. _‘Golly, why do I feel so tired? I should feel energized after sleeping in the sunlight, but I just want to sleep more.’_ Kara stood up and padded off her dog bed. She stretched her body for a few seconds before padding to the kitchen. She sniffed, smelling delicious food. Kara felt a pang of hunger. _‘Food sounds so good though.’_

Kara walked over to her dog bowl, where Lena had placed her dog food, along with two of the meatballs Jess had bought earlier in the day. Kara licked her chops before beginning to eat.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lena’s fork scraped the plate as she ate her meal. _‘Caught up on everything today, which is great news. Tomorrow, several documents I need to sign, and lunch with Ms. Grant. Then more paperwork.’_ Lena took a sip of water. _‘I wonder why Ms. Grant wants to speak with me. The last time we spoke...I was simply horrible.’_ Lena grimaced.

 _‘I had been so angry.’_ Lena took one last bit of her food. She picked up her plate and fork, walking over to the sink to wash them. _‘So alone and pissed off at just about everybody.’_

Once she was done washing them, she let her hands rest on the edge of the sink. _‘Lex had been arrested. Mother had gone into hiding, and I had been the one everyone started to suspect. Then I found out Lex had left me as CEO. The board had been full of pricks who fought against me for months.‘_

Lena picked up a rag to dry her hands. _‘I didn't want Jack or Sam to get caught up in all of it, not after I got a death threat on my bed.’_ Lena clenched the rag in her fists. ‘ _When Ruby got followed, that had been the last straw...I didn't want to put them in any more danger.’_

Lena breathed in deeply before exhaling. _‘I know they’re doing okay but I haven't talked to them in years. Maybe I’ll reach out to them...Soon. Maybe once Lex’s trial is over and done with.’_

Lena left the rag out to dry. “Time for be-” Lena stopped speaking once she saw Kara. The sadness she was feeling was overwhelmed by amusement. 

The puppy had finished eating, but wasn't able to make it to her dog bed apparently. 

Kara had her head resting on her food bowl, completely asleep. Her legs were sprawled out behind her in a hilarious fashion.

Lena felt a laughter bubble out of her. “Oh Kara.” Lena picked up her phone from the counter and took a picture. It was 10 PM. She then placed her phone in the pocket of her sweatpants.

The puppy didn’t even stir as Lena picked her up yet again. 

Lena pet Kara gently as she walked to her room. The soft fur of the puppy was soothing to touch. Once she made it to her room, she placed Kara on the dog mattress. She left the door to her open as she walked back to her living room. She picked up a puppy pad and walked back to her room, placing the puppy pad next to Kara’s dog bed. Lena didn't want to take any risks and hopefully Kara would use it if she were to wake up.

Lena closed the door, and walked to her bed. She got in, and placed her phone on her night stand. She turned off the lights, and then placed her glasses on the nightstand, next to her phone. 

She laid down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or questions, let me know!


	11. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunlight kicks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having a lovely day! There is a rather long ending note, gotta let you all know some things. Shout out to Toria_is_alright , who realized Kara was way too sleepy. Kara is a puppy, but she's a Kryptonian puppy, and she slept in the sun (Although, I'm working out on how to explain it all, science is not my thing lol)  
> Read on!

Kara felt an uncomfortable pressure in her bladder, which made her open her eyes. She lifted her head, and glanced around. She was in Lena's room, on her dog bed, she realized. The room was rather dark, but she could see just fine.

_ ‘Did I fall asleep?’  _ Kara sat up, yawning widely. She pawed her eyes a little. _ ‘I remember eating then feeling tired... Did I go into a food coma?’ _ Kara noticed the puppy pad next to her bed. 

_ ‘Oh right.’ _

Kara did her business.

_ ‘Much better. Although, I don’t think I will ever get used to doing that.’  _ Kara thought, walking off the pad. Kara stretched, lowering her front paws in front of her and extending them. _ ‘Golly, I’m tense.’ _

Once she was done stretching, she walked a little in front of her bed. ‘ _ I wonder what time it is.’  _ Kara turned around, facing the nightstand. She stood up on her hind legs, and saw that the alarm clock read 4:21 A.M. She fell back on all fours, then sat down. _ ‘It’s so early. And I feel so...not tired....I just feel off.’ _ Kara heard something tapping the wooden floor, making her turn a little to face behind her. 

Her tail was frantically wagging, tapping the floor in a constant rhythm.

She watched her tail wag for a couple of seconds, somewhat entranced by the movement. 

_ ‘...Why do I want to chase it?’ _ Kara shook her head, reaching with her left paw behind her, holding down her tail. Kara took a moment to focus on how she was feeling. ‘ _ It’s like I want to run a hundred miles...and keep going.’ _

Her tail continued to wag furiously, making her remove her paw. Kara stood up, and began to walk around Lena’s room, wanting to burn some of the energy she was feeling. Despite the wooden floors, her walk was silent.

She then began to trot around the room, doing a couple of laps. It felt wonderful to be moving around. Exhilarating even.

She stopped after doing fifty laps, sitting down near Lena’s walk in closet. She glanced towards the alarm clock on Lenas nightstand, and saw that it was now 5 A.M.

_ ‘I still want to run.’  _ Kara shifted uneasily on her paws. _ ‘I just want to run..and run...gosh, why am I feeling like this?’’  _

Kara glanced at the closed door of Lena’s bedroom.  _ ‘If only I could open the door, I could run down the hallway...But of course, I need hands to open the door.’  _ Kara huffed, stomping her right front paw.

Kara glanced towards the large bed. Lena hadn’t even stirred while she was trotting around the room.  _ ‘I don’t want to wake her up...I’ll just trot around until she wakes up.’ _

Kara continued to trot around the room. Her pace picked up slightly.

\-------------------------------------------

Lena heard her alarm go off, making her groan. She reached over blindly with her left hand, turning it off. 

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She let out a yawn, and stretched her arms above her, and heard her back crack a little.

Lena heard a small bark, making her open her eyes. She saw Kara standing on her hind legs, pawing at the doorknob of her bedroom door. Kara let out another bark.

“You’re up early.” Lena muttered, her voice sounding a bit gruff to her own ears. She reached over to grab her glasses, and put them on. Kara let out a small yip.

Her phone rang, making her sigh. Jess.

_ ‘Why did I think it was a good idea to talk about work before I even get to work?’ _ Lena picked up the phone and stood up. She shook her head. ‘ _ Focus.’ _

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor.” Jess’s voice was clear through the phone. Lena glanced next to Kara’s bed, spotted the used pad and picked it up to throw it out in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Jess.” Lena walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Kara rushed ahead of her, running down the hallway. Lena followed behind her.

“For today-” Jess continued to list the meetings she would have to attend for the day, along with the paperwork she would have to review. 

Lena made her way towards her kitchen, opening a drawer which revealed a trash can, and threw the pad inside. She walked over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands, holding the phone with her face against her right shoulder.

“-At 11:40 A.M., Shaun will be waiting to take you for your lunch with Ms. Grant.” Lena grimaced slightly, turning off the water, and drying her hands. 

“At 3 P.M-” Jess continued to list the rest of the day. It went on for a few more minutes. Lena walked over to her refrigerator to get her breakfast. 

“That is all for today, Ms. Luthor. Additionally, I have signed you and Kara up for a puppy class next Friday at 6 P.M. According to the instructor I intero-talked to, the first class is merely getting all the puppies together, along with their owners. It’s more for them to socialize, and for the instructor to see their behaviors.”

Lena nodded, absorbing all the information. “Very well. Thank you, Jess. Is there anything else?”

“That is all Ms. Luthor. I will see you in an hour.” Jess hung up. 

Lena placed down her phone, and went to get her breakfast ready, along with Kara’s.

Which meant placing the plate in the microwave. Once she put in the time, she glanced around the kitchen, and didn’t see Kara. She reached into one of the lower cabinets, and took out Kara’s dog food, and placed some dog food for Kara in her bowl. She placed the bag back in the cabinet.

“Kara?” Lena called out, walking to the living room. She saw the puppy running around the piles of dog items in the living room. Kara would run around one pile, then run around another, then run around both piles. 

The puppy’s tail was wagging furiously as she ran. 

“Kara?” Kara ran in front of Lena, barking happily. The puppy bowed down, lowering the front part of her body, her tail wagging behind her. Kara was clearly in a playful mood.

Lena took a step, and Kara took off running to the other side of the living room. Kara bowed down again, barking towards Lena. 

Lena smiled widely before running after the puppy, who yipped. Kara ran down the hallway, with Lena following suit. 

“Come here!” Once she got close to Kara, Lena leaned down to pick her up, but Kara sped past in between her legs, racing back towards the living room. 

“I’m gonna get you!” 

Kara barked back at Lena, stopping behind a pile of dog toys. 

Lena rushed towards the pile, lunging at the puppy, who yelped. Lena caught the puppy in a hug. 

The microwave  _ Dinged!  _ Making them both pause.

Kara yipped, then licked Lena’s cheek, making the brunette giggle. Lena placed the puppy down, then stood up.

“Come on. Lets have breakfast.” Lena started to walk towards her kitchen. “I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.”

Kara barked a few times before rushing to the kitchen.

_ ‘Lunch with Ms. Grant.’  _ Lena thought, walking towards the kitchen.  _ ‘Wonder how that will go.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who gave suggestions/ideas! These are all the ideas so far. I have them organized in a chart(although I have to organize a few more) lol
> 
> -Lena walking almost naked in front of little puppy  
> -Kara gets hurt, Lena gets protective  
> -Puppy!Kara explores LCorp while Lena is in her meetings  
> -Puppy!Kara gets sick, Lena freaks out, Takes care of her  
> -Lena takes kara to a dog park/regular park  
> -Kara should maybe get in puppy trouble - maybe being in the sun she gets back a tiny bit of her powers and she is like a puppy not able to control herself and her puppy powers causes shenanigans at L-Corp and Lena is oblivious that Kara's the cause.  
> -I’m thinking snacks and cute photos if Jess is watching puppy Kara.  
> -Puppy!Kara paws at the device (Alien detection device) when Lena brings it back up and have it go off when she does  
> -Have Bailey take Kara for a walk and they run into Alex.
> 
> Scenarios for Puppy classes  
> -How about Kara going to puppy class?  
> -Maybe some others dogs are bullies and Lena defends puppy!Kara when an owner accuses Kara or something?  
> -Maybe Kara gets wounded or sick when Bailey is watching her? Like accidentally gives her something that dogs shouldn’t eat or maybe during a walk  
> -Kara fights with another animal?  
> -Someone steps on her paws? Drops something?
> 
> -She (Puppy!Kara) should become suspicious of small creatures like squirrels and pigeons.  
> -Perhaps we have Kara foiling an assassination attempt? Biting the gunman around the ankles to create an opening? Some hurt/comfort if Kara gets injured in the attack.  
> -Lena has Jess schedule an appointment to get her fixed and it's a ticking clock for her to get her regular form back before that happens.  
> -I’d love to see her like talk to another dog and be able to understand them or something.  
> -Kara drinks Lena's coffee and gets zoomies  
> -Kara meets someone with a "bad scent" (trips over robber/bad business partner)  
> -Kara chases cat and finds her way back to Lena  
> -Kara eats all the pot stickers (no surprise there)  
> -Kara runs into glass door/meets mirror  
> -Kara gets really shy and stick to Lena, maybe dogs talk to each other, maybe some dogs are bullies and Kara fights like hero and gets hurt? Goes to the vet and Lena gives her lots of treats for being a good girl?  
> -Kara chews Lena's Louboutins!  
> -Puppy Class with Puppy!Kara on her back like puppies do when they meet a bigger dog, she could meet a really big Puppy  
> -Kara goes to a dog spa
> 
> SOOOO  
> What I'm thinking for the story is having all these lovely ideas be oneshots after Lena meets with Cat, with the occasional glimpse of the DEO gang figuring it all out. You can say that these past 11 chapters are all just a setup. What do you all think?
> 
> PS- Still taking ideas!  
> Let me know if you have any questions!


	12. Lunch with Ms. Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara likes tennis balls. Lena and Cat chat. Cat is smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo!  
> Hope you are all doing well!  
> Apologies for the lack of updates this month. I am currently learning how to play two instruments, and I recently got into RWBY(Which I binged all 7 volumes several times over, and man, is the soundtrack amazing!)  
> Thank you to everyone who gave this story kudos! It means so much to me!   
> Anyway, read on!

**LCorp**

Jess looked at her watch, noting the time 7:29 A.M. Her eyes trailed up back to the elevator, seeing that the elevator was about to reach the 80th floor. Both Stevie and Bailey were at their usual positions by the elevator, looking professional as ever.

She glanced back at her watch: 7:30 AM. The elevator let out a  _ Ding!  _ and opened, allowing Lena and Kara to step off. 

Jess bit down her squeal once she saw that Lena and Kara matched again. Lena, with a beautiful green pantsuit, looking like the boss that she is, and Kara with a green bow tie collar. 

“Good morning, Ms Luthor.” Jess, Bailey and Stevie said in unison. Jess walked closer to the brunette and handed her a folder.

“Good morning everyone.” Lena took the folder. Kara let out a small bark, her whole body practically shaking.

Jess raised an eyebrow at the Golden pup. “Kara sure is energetic today.” Kara’s tail wagged furiously.

Lena let out a chuckle. “She was fidgety the whole ride here. Would you three mind keeping her occupied while I work?” Lena glanced down the rather long hallway. “I’m sure she just wants to run around. I may take her to the park for a walk tomorrow.”

“We would love to, Ms. Luthor.” Jess took Kara’s leash, opening the door to Lena’s office allowing the brunette to walk in. “I will let you know when Shaun is here to take you to Catco.”

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena turned to look at Kara. “Be good for Jess, okay?”

Kara let out a small yip, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. 

Lena walked into her office, and Jess closed the door behind her. 

_ Squeak!  _

Kara’s ears perked up and she turned quickly towards the sound. Jess turned around as well, and saw that Bailey was holding a tennis ball in his hand. Stevie, who was on the other other side of the elevator, had an amused look in his eyes.

“We both know you wanted to play with her since yesterday.” Bailey tossed Jess the ball. Jess glances towards Kara, who seemed to crouch the slightest bit. Bailey walked over to Kara, gently removing the green leash, and placing it on Jess’s desk, before walking over to his usual position.

\----------------------------------------------------

Kara kept her eyes on the ball. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her body from shaking. It was an overwhelming sensation, one that she couldn't push down. Her body screamed at her to move, to run, to jump. Anything to expel the amount of energy she was feeling.

“Ready?” Jess moved closer to her desk. Kara kept her eyes on the ball.

“Fetch!” Jess threw the ball down the hall. Kara immediately ran after it, the only thought going through her mind being  _ ‘Catch it! Catch it!’.  _ She pounced on the ball, pushing it down with her front paws before grabbing it with her mouth, biting down. _ ‘Bite it! Bite it!’ _

_ Squeak! Squeak! _

Kara kept biting, laying on her back, pawing at it with her front paws.

“Come here, Kara! Bring it back!” Kara heard Jess call out to her. She kept the ball in her mouth and turned over, running over to Jess. She dropped the ball in Jess’s hand, and got ready to run again. 

It was going to be a fun couple of hours.

\----------------------------------------------------

**LCorp 11:30 A.M.**

_ Beep!  _ Lena raised her head a bit, wincing at the pain in her neck from leaning over. She reached over and pressed the button on the desk phone. “Yes, Jess?” 

“Shaun is here to take you to Catco, Ms. Luthor. I have Kara ready to go.” Jess’s voice sounded tired through the small speaker. 

“Very well. I will be right out.” Lena stood up, grimacing as she moved from a position she had been in for the past couple of hours. She logged out of her computer, and put away all the paperwork she had been working on, placing them in a secure drawer of her desk. 

She grabbed her purse, and walked over to the doors of her office, opening one of them, and walked out to see Kara and Jess waiting. Kara was sitting down, her tail gently wagging. Lena spotted some dog tags attached to Kara's collar. “The dog tags arrived?”

Jess perked up a bit. “Oh yes. I forgot to mention. My apologies. The dog tags have Kara’s name and have the address to your penthouse on it along with one of your phone numbers. ” Jess handed over the leash to Lena. “Shaun is ready downstairs.”

“We should be back in about an hour.” Lena walked towards the elevator, with Kara and Stevie trailing behind her. 

“See you soon Ms. Luthor.” 

\---------------------------------------------------

**CATCO**

Kara couldn't help but smile once they got off the elevator at Catco. It was comforting to be back at Catco. The noises of frantically typing, the occasional drawers being opened, the sounds of pens writing on paper. ‘ _ I wonder if my snack stash is still in my desk. Gah… focus, I have to think of something. James should be here, but how do I communicate with him?’ _

Kara sniffed, smelling something heavy.  _ ‘What is that?’ _

“What are you doing here?” A male voice asked in a dark tone. Kara turned a bit and saw that it was James, who seemed to radiate anger. Kara sniffed again. _ ‘That smell...Is that his anger?’  _ Kara got closer to Lena, feeling her hackles start to rise a little. She tried her best to calm herself, yet a part of her screamed to protect.

“Mr. Olsen.” Lena's voice was professional. Kara could sense Lena’s unease.  _ ‘Why is James-’ _

“Ms. Luthor, Ms Grant is waiting for you in her office.” Eve came over between the two, appearing to be as enthusiastic as ever. “Please follow me.”

Lena followed Eve, with Kara trailing behind the brunette. Kara could still smell the anger, and it made her sneeze. Kara glanced behind her, and saw James huff before walking away.  _ ‘James…’ _ Kara thought sadly.

Eve led them to Cat’s office, opening the doors, allowing them to walk in. “Ms. Grant, Ms. Luthor is here.”

Once Kara saw Cat, she couldn't help but feel her tail start to wag. 

It was nice to see her boss. Despite the weird circumstances.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve closed the doors to Cat’s office.

“Ms. Luthor, please sit down.” Cat stood up from her usual position behind her large desk to sit on one of her uncomfortable couches. Cat gestured towards the brunette, who sat down on the opposite couch. Kara sat down near Lena’s feet, eyeing the older blonde.

“Thank you for inviting me for lunch, Ms. Grant. Although, I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting it.” Lena rested her purse to her left, still holding Kara’s leash loosely in her hand. Kara was a well behaved puppy, but Lena wasn't taking any chances.

“Well, when another CEO comes to my building and asks for my personal assistant, that does catch my interest.” Lena felt her face burn slightly, but she pushed that feeling down.

“So, why did you ask for Kira?” 

“Kira?” Lena raised an eyebrow at that.

“Kira, Kara- same person.” Cat waved her hand. 

“Well, I wanted to speak with her about a certain event that LCorp is currently planning. It's to take place next month, but I wanted to ask. ” Lena glanced down at Kara, who shot her a wide puppy smile.

“....She caught your interest.” Lena snapped her head back up to face Cat in a split second. “Keira is rather interesting to say the least.” 

“...How so, Ms. Grant?” Lena asked questionably. She vaguely noticed that Kara also turned to face Cat.

“If you came to my building to ask her on a date-”

“-that was not my intention-” Lena gritted out.

“-Of course not- then you realized what a ray of sunshine she is. I am not blind as to how much positivity she radiates when she walks into a room.” 

Lena avoided Cat’s knowing gaze.

Cat sighed. “We may not have talked in years, Lena, but you have been in the back of my mind since the last time we talked.”

Lena grimaced inwardly, yet on the outside, her face showed nothing. She felt Kara rub against her legs, the sensation comforting.

“We weren’t in a good place years ago, and by the look of things, circumstances have improved for the both of us.” Lena noticed Cat’s eyes lower a bit, at Kara. “You have a new companion for one.”

Lena couldn't help but feel relieved. Talking about Kara was much easier than talking about herself. “Yes. I found her two days ago. She was a scared little thing, but she is really well behaved.” 

“A Golden Retriever. May I see?” Lena leaned over, handing the green leash to Cat. Kara trailed around the small table, sitting down in front of the blonde. Cat held out her right hand for the puppy to smell. Once the puppy was done smelling her hand, she rested her head in Cat’s hand, allowing Cat to pet her. 

Cat turned over the dog tags attached to the dog’s collar, smirking when she saw that it read  **‘Kara’** . “You named her Kara?”

Lena flushed a bit.  _ ‘I forgot about the dog tags.’  _ Lena inwardly cursed. “It’s a nice name.”

“Interesting that my assistant has the same name.”

“Again. It’s a nice name.” 

Cat rubbed Kara’s ears gently, making the puppy close her eyes in content. “Well, I’m sure you two will be good companions for a long time.”

“...Why did you invite me to lunch, Ms. Grant?” Lena asked. That was something she had been wondering for a while. 

“Well, when the CEO of LCorp decides to move its headquarters to National CIty, and is in the progress of rebranding, it does sound like a good story for Catco.” Cat scratched the puppy’s head.

“Catco reporting news? Aren’t you all about high waisted jeans, yes or no?” Lena couldn't help but snark.

“I suppose you could say that Catco is also rebranding. I was going to schedule Kara to interview you, but unfortunately she is away on vacation.” Kara’s ears perked up at that, and she looked up at the blonde, who smiled gently.

“Isn’t she just your assistant?” Lena asked. From what she could remember, Kara had been Cat’s assistant, who had tailed Clark Kent for a story. And from what Lena could remember from her conversation with Kara at Noonan’s, Kara had still been Cat’s assistant at the time.

“She was going to start reporting on Wednesday, but again, she’s away on vacation.” Cat sighed. “An absurd time to go on vacation...Anyway, how is LCorp? Any new inventions?”

“No. Not as of yet.” Lena kept her face blank.

They both turned towards the glass doors when they heard knocking. Cat gestured for Eve to enter, who placed two bags on the table. Eve then quickly scurried out.

Kara immediately started sniffing, resting her front paws on the table. 

“Oh no. Kara, down.” Lena said firmly, making Kara whine. Being the good puppy that she was, Kara sat back down. Although, she kept her eyes fixed on the bags.

"Well, let's eat shall we." Cat opened one of the bags.

Both CEO's struggled to ignore Kara's whine. 

\----------------------------------------------------

**DEO**

Alex watched as a group of six DEO agents dragged the small rhino into one of their containment cells. Alex ignored the feeling of eyes on her from the NCPD detective, who was in a cell a few yards away. Alex smirked inwardly when she saw one of the agents trip from using too much force. 

She thought back during the last couple of hours. During the tests that they ran, the rhino had slowly shrunk, until it reached the size about a baby rhino. The alien remained unconscious the whole time, with its tail swinging occasionally. Alex, along with a couple other agents, searched through the DEO archive to see if there were any records about an alien that had the ability to turn into animals. After hours of looking, nothing turned up. 

And so began the process of building a new alien profile, something Winn was excited about, but Alex couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Kara was still missing. 

“Agent Danvers. The alien is secure.” Agent Blake walked up to her once the cell door was closed. 

Alex nodded. “Dismissed.” All six agents saluted before making their way out of the containment area. Alex walked over to the cell containing the small rhino, glancing over the creature.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck.

A thud made her glance towards the Detective's cell. The brunette opened her mouth to talk, but due to the cell, Alex heard nothing.

Alex walked over to stand in front of the cell, and tapped on one of the options on the pad beside the cell door.

"-on't know who the hell you guys are, but if you don't release me-"

"We'll release you, don't worry. You are of no use to us." Alex said flatly. 

The brunette seemed shocked for a second before glaring at Alex. "What are you going to do with him?"

Alex tilted her head.

"The alien. What are you going to do with him?"

"That is classified." With that, Alex tapped the same option, muting the brunette. 

Alex left the containment area.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Once the door to her limo closed, Lena let out a sigh.  _ ‘Well that went better than expected. I honestly didn't expect Cat to be that...welcoming... She called us companions’  _ Lena felt a wet nose tap her leg, making her look down at Kara, who smiled wide, her tongue hanging out. 

Lena couldn’t help but smile back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I struggled with this chapter, and I don't like how it turned out really. In any case, I hope you enjoyed. We will be starting the oneshots with the next chapter!  
> If you have any ideas, or questions, let me know!


	13. To the Park! To the Park!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara feels bad. Alex interrogates(?). A trio goes to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this story! This story has reached over a thousand kudos which is crazy! Thank you to everyone! Apologies for the late update, but please, read on!
> 
> (I just based the park off of Central Park in NYC)

Kara let out a yawn, feeling her sleepiness seep away from her. She was sprawled out on her bed.

“Good morning.” Kara heard Lena whisper, before feeling a hand run through the fur on her back.

Kara yipped.  **“Good morning.”** She raises her head to look above her, to see Lena leaning over the edge of her bed, glasses resting on her nose. 

Lena’s phone started to ring, making Lena sigh. Kara had come to realize that Jess would call Lena early, to inform her about the work for the day.

Lena reached over to pick up her phone. “Good morning Jess.”

Meanwhile, Kara stood up from her bed and stretched.  _ ‘Weird to think that I’ve only been a dog since Wednesday, and it's only Saturday.’ _ Kara padded around the room. ‘ _ It just feels natural, and rather nice, being a dog... Although, the dog instincts do kick in once in a while and it’s difficult to push them down. Like when that man came to see Lena, and I was just tense the whole time. And yesterday, with James...’ _

Kara sat down in front of the closed door, absentmindedly raising her left hind leg to scratch behind her left ear. _ ‘...I had felt defensive, even though he’s my friend. And his anger towards Lena...Why was he so angry? Has he met her before?... Cat mentioned that I was on ‘vacation’. Alex probably realized that I’m missing, and made the request, and it was either James or Winn who sent it to Cat...Okay, so my job is somewhat secure. Cat didn't mention how long I was away on ‘vacation’, so how long do I have until I don't have a job anymore?’  _ Kara shook her head. ‘ _ There’s nothing I can really do other than hope that I will have a job after all of this.’ _

Kara heard Lena get up from her bed, still on the phone with Jess. Kara tried her best to ignore the conversation, not wanting to listen in. She couldn’t help her ears from picking up a few words. The word “walk” stood out to her for some reason. ‘ _ Walk... Lena did say we could go for a walk today. It would be nice to walk through the park.’ _

Lena opened the door to the hallway, allowing Kara to go first, who happily ran down the hallway. She ran towards the puppy pad and did her business.  _ ‘I hate doing that, I really do.’  _ Kara grumbled as she padded over to the kitchen, and noticed the dog food in her dog bowl. She watched as Lena placed her plate in the microwave, and decided to wait. She glanced out the large windows of the penthouse, and saw the sun rising, with no clouds in sight. 

_ ‘It looks like it would be a great day to go on a walk.’  _ Kara felt her tail start to wag.

“Will that be all for today Jess?...Great... I’ll see you in a few.” Lena hung up, just as the microwave dinged. Kara watched as Lena reached into the microwave, pulling out her plate. Once Lena began to eat, Kara started to eat her dog food. Her tail began to wag furiously once she realized Lena had placed two of the meatballs at the bottom.

_ ‘Hopefully we do go on that walk.’  _ Kara continued to eat her food.  _ ‘...I hope Alex is doing okay..’  _ Kara fought down a whine.  _ ‘...Oh Rao, what about Eliza?!’  _ Kara sat up abruptly, suddenly feeling guilty.  _ ‘I didn’t even think about her…’  _ Kara slouched a little.  _ ‘...Gosh, how could I forget about her? I was supposed to call her on Sunday!’  _ Kara’s ears seemed to droop even more. _ ‘I hope Eliza forgives me for not calling.’ _

Kara glanced at what little food remained in her dog bowl, and continued to eat. Her ears remained to droop.  _ ‘Just focus on today, Kara....We may go to the park later.’  _ Her ears perked up a little at that thought. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**DEO**

The baby rhino was no longer in the containment cell.

In its place was a being that made Alex’s skin crawl, which had a familiar looking goo behind it, 

It was humanoid in shape, about six feet tall, with lanky limbs, clothed in a loose black garment. It’s skin was pale, almost white. It seemed to gaze at her, its eye color changing every couple of blinks, its short white wispy hair falling over its eyes. What was interesting is that it seemed to have no ears on the side of its head, and from what she could tell, it had no nails on its fingers. It’s eyes gazed at her, and Alex could see the intelligence in it’s eyes. 

Alex pressed a button on the panel beside the cell. “Can you understand me?” Alex watched as the creature tilted its head.  _ ‘Can it even hear me?’  _ Alex wondered, glancing at its head. 

The alien started to move its hands, making a few motions. Alex watched, raising an eyebrow. _ ‘A type of sign language?’ _

It made a few more motions before stopping, red eyes gazing at her.  _ ‘Can it talk?... Perhaps its species has a type of sign language?’ _

“Can you talk?” Alex kept an eye on his neck, which didn't twitch, It made a couple frantic motions with its hands, red eyes holding the slightest bit of worry.  _ ‘That’s a no.’  _

Alex pressed the button on the aliens cell, and made her way out of the containment area. She glanced at the Detective on the way out, who was eyeing the alien.

_ ‘May as well update the file.’  _ Alex let out a low sigh. 

\------------------------------------

**At LCorp (Noon)**

Kara grumbled, facing away from Lena, who was currently working behind her desk. She was currently wallowing away in her kennel.  _ ‘Never thought I would want to go on a walk...But I really wanted to.’ _

“I’m sorry, darling.”

Kara huffed.  _ ‘I really wanted to go on a walk. I ate my food quickly!’  _ Kara snorted into her dog bed.

“I’m really sorry.”

Kara let out a low bark.  **“So much for going on a walk.”**

“We’ll go on the walk later.”

**“I wanted to go now!”** Kara howled, raising her head, a little louder than a bark. She went back wallowing, settling down in her dog bed. 

“Just give me a few more hours, then we’ll go to the park.” Lena adjusted herself in her chair, eyeing the grumpy puppy. 

“Fine.” Kara let out a long whine before falling silent.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena glanced down at the paperwork on her table, running the back of her neck.  _ ‘I really want to take her on a walk, but I have to finish this... Focus, Lena.’  _ Lena continued to work, her mind eventually going on autopilot. Before she knew it, she was on the last piece of paper. 

She lifted her head once she heard nails on the floor. She saw Kara pad over to her, making her smile. Once Kara reached her, she rested her head on her knee, looking up at the brunette with wide blue eyes. 

Lena scratched Kara’s head, making the puppy close her eyes. “Almost done, darling.” Lena muttered. “Come here.” Lena leaned down and picked up Kara, placing the puppy in her lap where Kara curled up, snout buried in her white dress shirt. 

Lena went back to finishing the last piece of work, her right hand trailing through Kara’s fur absentmindedly. 

A few minutes later, she leaned back in her chair, letting out a relieved sigh. “Done.” She glanced at the clock hanging on the other side of her desk, and saw that it was 5PM.  _ ‘Good. I finished early.’ _

She felt Kara shift a little, making her look down to see pleading blue eyes. 

“Okay. Let’s go on that walk.” Lena chuckled once she spotted Kara’s tail start to wag quickly. Lena lifted Kara to place her on the ground. Lena stood up from her chair, and organized all the paperwork, placing them in a secure drawer of her desk. 

Lena quickly grabbed all of her belongings, placing them in her purse, before picking up Kara’s leash. Kara sat patiently as Lena clipped on the leash, her dog tags making the slightest metallic clink. 

“We’re going back home quickly for me to change, then we’ll go for a walk.” Lena said out loud, leading Kara out of her office. 

Lena saw Jess behind her office, her computer screen lit up. “Jess?”

Jess quickly faced Lena. “Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

“I will be leaving now. I’ve caught up on all the paperwork, and you can leave once you're done.” Kara padded over to the other side of Jess’s desk, allowing the secretary to rub her head gently. 

“Very well, Ms. Luthor. I will see you tomorrow.” Jess quickly slipped Kara a dog treat, who quickly and silently ate it. Kara made her way back to Lena’s side, licking her chops. 

Lena made her way to the elevator, with Bailey and Kara following close behind. “See you tomorrow, Jess. Stevie.”

“Enjoy the rest of the day, Ms. Luthor.” Stevie bowed his head the slightest amount. 

The elevator door closed. 

\-----------------------------------------

**National City Park**

After they made their way to the penthouse for lena to get changed, and made their way back into the limo, after a 15 minute drive, they made it to National City Park. 

National City Park was in the dead center of National City, ranging from uptown to downtown. It was one of the more beautiful parts of the city. There was a lake where people could rent a boat to relax on the waters.. There was a section where people could learn about multiple flowers. Bouldering was also available in the southern part of the park. Bike lanes allowed cyclists to explore the vast park. 

_ ‘And if i remember correctly, there is a dog park in the southern part of the park.’ Kara  _ thought, head held high as she walked beside Lena. She sniffed the air, enjoying the fresh scent of grass and the smell of the lake water. It was still fairly sunny, with a couple of clouds in the sky.

The golden pup glanced around, noting that there were quite a lot of people despite it being so late. There were a couple of people resting on blankets along the grass. She spotted a couple of cyclists in the distance.

“How has Sandy been, Bailey?” Kara glanced up at Lena, who had turned to face Bailey, who had removed his suit jacket to look less formal, according to him. 

The brunette had changed into a comfortable looking long sleeve, and had changed her pantsuit to a form fitting pair of jeans that had made it difficult for Kara to look away from her for some reason. 

“She’s doing well. She’s picking up on the training, although she does tend to be very stubborn from time to time.” Bailey chuckled. 

A flash of brown caught her attention, making Kara pause. Kara’s ears perked up, and her eyes glanced over to the left side of the trail, glancing at the trees frantically. She padded over to the trees, lowering her nose to sniff at the grass.

_ ‘What is that smell?’  _ Kara went further into the trees, until she felt something fall onto her back, making her flinch and walk backwards. She glanced upwards, spotting a brown squirrel resting on one of the branches of a tree.

_ ‘Squirrel. It’s a squirrel!’ _ Kara felt her whole body start to shake.  **“Hey! Hey you!”** She rested her front paws on one of the tree trunks.

Kara flinched when an acorn landed on her snout. **“Rude!”** She yelled. 

She heard a snicker from up above her. _ ‘Is it the squirrel that’s laughing?’ _ Kara narrowed her eyes at the brown squirrel, whose tail flicked.

Kara felt a tug from her leash.

“Come on. Kara.” Kara glanced behind her to see Lena tugging on the leash gently. 

Kara glanced back up at the squirrel, letting out a huff before trailing back to Lena’s side. 

There was more to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they're at the park. What will they do?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave many ideas! So many of you want assassination attempts on Lena's life, with varying outcomes. SO there probably will be multiple of them. I am currently working on multiple oneshots, so please be patient with me. 
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas, let me know!


	14. Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a discovery and a friend. Lena feels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you are all doing well during these crazy times.  
> I know this took about a month to update, and as to where I have been? Well, I was in the Supergirl fandom, then the Wynonna Earp fandom, then the 100 fandom, and then the Last of Us 2 fandom (if you want angst, go here), then just juggling between all of them, and managed to get rehired at my last job to get a couple of hours of work sooo. Got kinda stuck on this chapter for some reason, but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Read on!

Kara flinched as she felt something hit her back. She stopped walking and glanced behind her, lowering her snout to the ground. An acorn. She glances back up to the trees on her left. She sniffed the air.  _ ‘Is it the squirrel?...It is the squirrel.’  _ Her blue eyes caught a bit of brown hiding in the leaves. She let out a huff.  _ ‘Rude.’ _

“...picking up the let go command really well.” Bailey finished.

“She’s about a year old, correct?” Lena asked curiously. 

“Yes, she is.”

Kara felt a slight tug on her leash, making her pick up the pace. She eyed the lake that was to their right. She spotted a group of ducks paddling around, a couple of them quacking. She sniffed at the air curiously, padding closer to the ledge.  _ ‘I wonder if Wonder the duck is here. I haven’t visited him in while. Hopefully he’s doing better. Maybe I can actually talk to him?’’ _

Wonder was the name she had given a duckling she had found a few weeks prior. The poor thing had been on fire when she had found him, and all alone. Thankfully the duckling ended up recovering very well, although he didn't grow as many feathers back as the other ducks. She had been sure to visit him weekly, just talking to him when he got close to her. 

Kara sat down by the edge, eyeing the ducks happily. She felt Lena and Bailey stand next to her, talking quietly. _ ‘Can they understand me?...Let’s see.’ _

**“Hello!”** Kara barked once. Several ducks raised their heads to face in their direction. 

After a few seconds, three brave ducks paddled over, letting out a few quacks. 

**“Hello!”**

**“Hi!”**

**“Food?!”**

**“Do you know a duck called Wonder?”** Kara woofed, tilting her head at the ducks.  _ ‘Good, they can understand me. This is so cool!’ _ She felt her tail start to wag.

They chatted amongst themselves. 

**“Wonder?”**

**“The patchy duck?”**

**“No. The bald one!”**

**“The brown spotted one?”**

**“No. The bald one with the brown spots!”**

Kara looked on in amusement as they nipped at each other. After a few seconds, she spoke up.  **“He is the one with brown spots on his beak and is partly missing some feathers.”**

**“Oh!”** All three ducks quacked in unison.  **“We will get him!”** They paddled off to the group of ducks.

Kara laid down by the edge of the lake, feeling grass under her belly. She eyed the group of ducks, hearing a couple of them quacking. 

A few loud quacks later, a brown spotted duck made his way to Kara fearlessly.

\-------------------------

Lena eyed the duck approaching them. “Well look at that.” She muttered. 

Bailey looked at the duck. “I’m surprised it’s not scared of Kara.”

They both looked on as the duck stopped in front of the golden puppy.

\------------------------------------------

**“Hello.”** Kara yipped.

The duck tilted it’s head.  **“Hello!”**

**“How have you been? It’s been awhile since I've seen you.”** Kara eyed the duck curiously, noting that a few more feathers had grown in. 

**“Do I know you?”**

**“It’s me, Kara.”** Kara let her mouth drop showing her puppy smile.

The duck approached her slowly, observing the dog closely. It’s beak seemed to twitch a few times as he took in her scent.  **“You certainly don’t smell like the other dogs. You smell...rather pleasant. You do seem like the alien.”**

**“You knew I was an alien?”** Kara tilted her head, 

**“Well, you didn't seem human.”** Wonder retorted, ruffling his feathers.

_ ‘Can other animals tell that I’m an alien?’ _ Kara wondered.  **“How are you doing? Your feathers look like they're growing in a bit more.”**

**“Yes, they are.”**

**“Well, good.”**

A couple of ducks quacked loudly, asking for Wonder to go back to their group. 

**“I must go.”** Wonder quacked. 

**“Go on. I’ll visit you another day.”** Kara barked lowly. Wonder quacked his goodbye and paddled back to the group. 

Kara decided to remain laying down for a bit, enjoying the grass.

\--------------------------------------------

Lena and Bailey watched as the duck paddled off, leaving the puppy to lay peacefully on the grass.

“Do you ever wonder if animals can talk to each other?” Lena asked, a bit of wonder in her tone.

“...A bit, yes.” Bailey answered.

“...I’m pretty sure we just saw those two chat.” Lena said in amusement.

\-------------------------------------------------

After a couple of minutes, they decided to continue walking. They made their way towards the southern part of the large park, enjoying the fresh air.

“Do you think we should go to the dog park?” Lena asked Bailey, looking worriedly at Kara. Bailey looked thoughtful for a second.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine... Come to think of it, I think a few friends of mine are there today.” Bailey said, glancing down at the retriever, who had stopped to smell the base of a lamp post. “Their dogs tend to behave...unlike Sandy.” Bailey muttered.

German Shepherds are quite stubborn.

\--------------------------

They made it to the rather large dog park, where a few of Bailey’s friends were there with their respective dogs. Along with a few other strangers dogs. 

Kara eyed the 3 bigger dogs warily. She sniffed at the air curiously, still remaining behind Lena’s legs.  _ ‘They look much bigger now that I’m smaller.’ _ Kara glanced at the different dogs. A Great Pyrenees, a Husky, and a Boxer.  _ ‘And to think I could carry all of them if I was my normal self.’ _

Needless to say, Kara had been overwhelmed and had rushed behind the brunette who had chuckled. 

“Is she yours?” Abigail, friend of Bailey, eyed the small puppy. Abigail was a bit shorter than Lena. Much like Bailey, she looked like she could work security, dressed in a white work shirt and slacks, with short brunette hair. Although, her shirt looked a bit ruffled. Along her shoulder was a small black backpack. 

“Yes. Although it appears she’s nervous.” Lena kneeled down, allowing the puppy to get closer to her. “What breed is your dog?”

“Shelby is a big dog, but she's a sweetheart. She's a Great Pyrenees.” Abigail kneeled beside Shelby and patted the large dogs back, making the Pyrenees nose her cheek. 

The large white furred dog sniffed at the golden puppy from a distance. The Husky and the Boxer had been led a bit further away by their owners from the puppy, since they had gone a bit crazy.

_ ‘She smells nice.’  _ Kara then barked low behind Lena’s legs.  **“Hi!”**

**“Hello small one.”** Shelby woofed, her big fluffy white tail wagging slightly. 

Kara couldn't keep her tail from wagging as well. _ ‘Maybe I can make friends with this dog?’  _ Kara slowly walked towards the Pyrenees. The white furred dog leaned down, her nose sniffing. Kara sat down, looking up at the white dog. 

**“You smell alien.”** The white dog huffed, nosing Kara’s snout.

**“You can tell?!”** Kara yelped, her eyes wide.

**“Yes. What is your name?”** Shelby sat down, tilting her head at the golden pup. 

“ **Kara.”** The pup yipped. 

“ **Nice to meet you.”** A wide toothed smile appeared on Shelby’s face. 

_ Squeak!  _

Both dogs perked up at the sound, with both of them rising to their four paws, looking up towards Abigail, who now held a tennis ball in hand. 

“If it’s alright with you, Kara could join Shelby and play a little. I promise you, Shelby is really nice and is very well behaved.” Abigail eyed Lena, before glancing at the Husky and Boxer a few yards away, who were now watching Kara closely. “Unlike those two.” Abigail muttered, a small grin on her face. 

“Well.” Lena glanced down at Kara, who shot her a pleading look, blue eyes shining.

_ ‘I am sending this to you with my mind, Lena. I want to play with Shelby. I want to chase the ball. Please, Lena!’ _ Kara focused her eyes on Lena’s beautiful green ones.

“Shelby is really well behaved.” Bailey added on.

“Well, we did come here to tire Kara out.” Lena leaned over and unclipped the leash. 

**“Yes!”** Kara barked, padding closer to Shelby.

“Ready, Kara? Shelby?...Fetch!” Abigail threw the ball a few feet away towards an empty part of the dog park, away from the other couple of dogs in the park. 

Kara gave chase happily.

\-------------------------------------

Seeing a large dog and a small puppy play was so adorable. Lena swore it was the most adorable thing next to Kara. Puppy Kara...Although, reporter Kara was adorable as well. Lena ignored the heat in her cheeks as she remembered the cute reporter. 

Abigail and Bailey were right about Shelby being gentle. Shelby would chase Kara instead of the ball, and if she ever got close to the ball before Kara, she would nose the ball towards the golden. Shelby didn't bark, and was really quiet as she played, unlike Kara, who yipped and barked as she chased the green ball. 

After a couple of minutes, the Husky and Boxer, along with their owners got closer to the trio. 

“Hello there, Ms. Luthor!” Both of the men waved. 

Bailey took it upon himself to introduce them. “Ms. Luthor, this is Lucius and his Boxer, Bruce.” 

Lucius looked to be in his teens, was dark skinned and held a curious brown furred, white spotted dog on the end of a black leash. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Luthor.” Lucius gave the brunette an easy smile that reached his hazel eyes, reaching up to scratch his short brown hair. 

“And this is Lorenzo, and his Husky, Lobo.”

Lorenzo had tan skin and appeared to have a burn mark on the right side of his forehead, seeming to be in his twenties. “Hello, nice to meet you, Ms. Luthor.” Lorenzo held out a hand, and gave Lena a handshake. Lobo, an all black furred Husky with beautiful sky blue eyes, sniffed around Lena’s shoes.

“Hello, lovely to meet you both.” Lena gave them a small smile.

“We all met in a dog training course a couple of months ago, so we just meet up every once in a while to have the dogs play.” Bailey continued on. 

“Yeah we do, and if you want, you can join us whenever we meet up and let Kara play with Shelby.” Abigail said after throwing the tennis ball a bit further away. “It seems that they get along really well.”

“Would that be alright?” Lena glanced at Lorenzo and Lucius. 

“Of course it is.” Lorenzo said, wth Lucius nodding. “Believe me, in order to tire out a dog, you need a couple of other dogs.”

They watched in silence as Kara and Shelby pawed at each other, with the larger dog being gentle with her larger paw, seemingly done playing with the tennis ball. 

“Shelby is so gentle with her.” Lena couldn't help but comment. 

“She is the best. She’s even more gentle with my daughter, if you can believe that.” Abigail commented, a proud look on her face. 

A ringtone of _Barbie Girl_ by Aqua rang in the dog park, and Lorenzo reached frantically into his back pocket. “Darnit, he changed my ringtone again.” Lorenzo pulled out his phone and walked a few feet away. 

“It was nice meeting you, Ms. Luthor, but I really have to go. My mom is waiting for me and I’ve already been here for a couple of hours. Maybe Bruce can play with Kara next time. Bye everyone!.” Lucius spoke after pulling out his phone, leading Bruce towards the exit of the dog park. 

“Bye!” They all waved goodbye towards the teen, even Lorenzo, who was still on his phone. 

They watched on as Kara leaped towards Shelby, who seemed to fall dramatically, lying limp on the grass.

Lorenzo hung up the phone, walking back over to the small group. “I also have to leave.” He said in disappointment, before perking up. “Hopefully Kara can meet Lobo next time, Ms. Luthor. Lobo loves playing with other dogs.” Lorenzo looked down at his phone. “Well, I gotta go, have a good evening guys!” Lorenzo jogged out of the dog park, with Lobo by his side. 

“Bye!” The trio waved goodbye. 

They continued to watch the two dogs play. 

\-----------------------------------

Lounging in her dog bed next to Lena’s bed, Kara couldn't but feel refreshed somehow. 

_ ‘It had been fun to play with another dog, and Shelby had been so nice to play with.’  _ Kara thought, blinking tiredly. _ ‘Abigail seemed nice as well. I kind of wanted to play with the other dogs...maybe next time?’ _

Lena walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

“Well, don't you look sleepy.” Lena said, smiling at the puppy and sitting at the side of her bed. The brunette leaned down and rubbed down Kara’s back, making the dog close her eyes contentedly. 

“They were nice, weren’t they?” Lena muttered absentmindedly, making Kara perk her ears up a little. “They didn't even seem to react to me... Normally I would get a scowl sent in my direction.” 

Lena continued to stroke Kara’s back. “It was nice. It felt ...normal?”

Lena was silent for a second. 

“Well, may as well go to sleep. Good night, Kara.” 

Kara was already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or ideas, let me know!
> 
> :D


	15. Lena's Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO makes a discovery. Lena organizes. Kara goes into the closet, and come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! hope you are all doing well!
> 
> One of the lovely ideas that took place place in this chapter comes from Blackpaw29 (Shout out to you :D )  
> "Kara chews Lena's Louboutins!"
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of making Tumblr so you guys can chat with me, share any additional ideas, maybe find a beta? Would that be cool for you all? Still on the fence, LMK
> 
> Read on!

**DEO**

“...You said yesterday that you were going to let me go.” The brunette glared fiercely at Alex. Alex had dropped off the brunette's breakfast, feeling too antsy to do nothing. Alex had also dropped off the alien a couple of different things to eat in its new cell. 

The alien had just eyed her warily before picking up an orange. 

“I’m well aware of what I said, however, unless I am certain that you won't speak about this location, your release can’t be guaranteed.”

“Agent Danvers! Agent Danvers!” Alex heard a frantic voice yelling down the hallway of the holding cells, making her glance in their direction. Agent Fernandez, one of the newest additions to the DEO agents, was running towards her. 

Agent Fernandez made it to her side, panting. “Agent Danvers...Agent Dom...is..now...a Rhino!”

“What?” Alex asked, shock clear in her voice.

“Agent Dom is a baby Rhino!” Agent Fernandez almost shouted. Alex blinked in shock.

“He turned into a Rhino?! Wait, I know wh-”

“-Show me.” Alex quickly muted the brunette, cursing inwardly for not having done it earlier.

Alex ran behind Agent Fernandez, and they both exited the containment cells.

\-------------------------------------------

**Lena’s Penthouse**

Kara couldn't help but be surprised when she was woken up by Lena petting her back. She had gotten used to being awoken by Lena’s alarm by now. 

“Good morning, Kara.” Lena said gently.

Kara let out a large yawn, stretching her limbs. 

“Jess managed to convince me to take a day off last night.” Lena stopped stroking Kara’s back and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. “So, I am not sure what to do for the day. What do you think we should do? ...Hmm, maybe we should eat breakfast first.” Lena glanced down at Kara, who was still sprawled out on her dog bed, who then turned over on her back. Kara barked, rushing to her four paws, and rushing to Lena's bedroom door.

Lena chuckled and walked over to the door, opening it and allowing Kara to go running down the hallway and into the living room.

Lena walked to the kitchen and prepared Kara’s breakfast and filled in her water bowl. Lena smiled at Kara once the puppy padded into the kitchen, who then sat down in front of her bowls.

The brunette grabbed her breakfast, a delicious mango yogurt, from the fridge and sat down on her usual stool in the kitchen, after grabbing a spoon. She glanced down towards Kara, who had yet to take a bite of her food. Curious, Lena waited for Kara to take a bite.

Kara just tilted her head.

Shrugging, Lena scoops yogurt into her mouth and watches Kara start to eat her kibble. 

Odd. 

Once they were done eating breakfast, they both walked over to Lena’s living room. 

Lena grimaced as she eyed the piles of dog items. “Maybe I should organize all of this... I should consider getting some extra bins.” 

Lena glanced around her living room, focusing on the wooden cabinet underneath her tv. “I could place some collars in there?” Lena muttered to herself. “The costumes should also fit in one of the drawers, don’t think I have anything in there anyway...”

She didn't realize Kara had made her way back to her bedroom.

\-----------------

Kara had walked towards Lena’s room, hoping to nap a little bit more while Lena organized the dog stuff. She didn't want to be in the brunette’s way. Padding into Lena’s room, Kara eyed the door to Lena’s walk in closet, realizing it was open just the slightest amount. 

_ ‘I shouldn’t.’  _ Kara sat firmly down. _ ‘I really shouldn't…but I wonder how many heels she has.’  _ Kara stood up on all fours and padded slowly to the closet door, hearing Lena talk in the living room. She nosed the door, and realizing it was a push door, she nudged the door slowly until she was able to walk inside

_ ‘Woah...This is a lot of clothes.’  _ Kara padded around the closet. _ ‘This is much bigger than my bedroom.’  _

There were multiple closets with varying designer clothes hanging. Purses were lined up against a couple of shelves. Several shelfs of heels lined up like an armory. From what Kara could see, the closets were full of high end brands. Brands like Louis Vuitton,Gucci, Balenciaga, Dior Homme, Prada, Salvatore Ferragamo, Stella McCartney, Fendi, and a few others she couldn’t see.

_ ‘Golly, everything in here is probably worth millions, no, probably billions of dollars.’  _ Kara walked alongside the sides of the closest until she was close to the armory of heels. She walked closer until she was right next to them.  _ ‘Gosh, those heels look painful.’  _ Kara eyed a heel that looked to be 6 inches high.

Her blue eyes trailed over the collection of heels until her eyes focused on a pair of red Louboutins, that was about eye level for her.

_ ‘Ooh that's a pretty red color.’  _ Kara nosed the heel.  _ ‘It looks….chewable.’ _

Almost mindlessly, Kara took the heel in her mouth, and lowered down to lay down on her belly, and began to bite down on it with her teeth. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Lena grunted as she lowered the sixth bag of dog food into one of the lower cabinets in her kitchen. She closed the cabinet and sighed.  _ ‘Jess really did buy a lot of dog food.’  _ Lena eyed the bag of opened dog food leaning against the counter.  _ ‘I should probably buy a container for that. I don’t want Kara to get into it one day.’ _

Lena walked over to the living room, which looked a bit more organized than earlier. She had put the costumes and collars away in the cabinets underneath the tv. She had organized the numerous toys by types, and had placed the extra dog treats in the kitchen drawer. She had also spread out the four additional dog beds around the penthouse. One by the window, one by the couch, one by the kitchen, and the last one by the entrance. She had hung the leashes on the hooks by the entrance door. The dog training books had been placed on the small table in the living room. 

Lena eyed the piles of toys, and picked up her phone from the couch. It was  **9 AM.** _ ‘That took me only an hour?’ _ Lena thought in wonder, as she unlocked her phone. She quickly sent a message to Jess. 

**_‘Good morning, Jess_ **

**_Would you please order a large plastic container for Kara’s dog food and two large chests for her toys? Thank you’_ **

Lena sat down on her couch and leaned back, feeling relieved at seeing that her living room was less crowded with items. 

She enjoyed the silence for a brief moment before she perked up, looking around her living room, not spotting her Golden Retriever. 

“Kara?” Lena called out, standing up from her couch. She walked over towards the kitchen, calling out again. “Kara!”

\----------------------------------------------

“Kara!”

Kara’s ears perked up as she heard Lena’s voice. She blinked her blue eyes as she snapped out of whatever trance she had been in.

_ ‘What was I-’ _ Kara’s eyes widened as she looked down at the chewed heel in her paws.  _ ‘Oh no. No no no.’  _ She quickly stood up on her four paws.  _ ‘Oh gosh no. I didn't mean to chew on it! What do I do?!’  _

“Kara?!” Lena’s voice seemed to be getting closer to the bedroom. 

_ ‘What do I do?!’ _ Kara eyed the heel, and in a panic, picked it up in her teeth and ran out of the closet, and crawled underneath Lena’s bed, tucking her tail underneath her. She couldn't help but feel the need to hide. 

She held her breath as she heard Lena walk into the room.

\----------------------------------------------

“Kara! Where are you?” Lena called out once she entered her bedroom. She didn't see the puppy but she did notice that the door to her closet was open.  _ ‘Could've sworn I closed it.’  _ Lena walked into her closet, and walked around. She didn't notice anything out of place, but then she looked down.

She noticed that one of her red Louboutins heels wasn’t in its place, and she spotted a few small pieces of red leather on the wooden floor. 

“Oh Kara.” Lena knew now that Kara had been able to get into the closet. She walked out of the closet and made sure that the door closed behind her. 

She heard a small whine coming from under her bed. Lena walked over to her bed and looked underneath, seeing Kara’s tail. The puppy had crawled further underneath the bed, meaning that Lena couldn't reach her. 

“Kara, come here girl.” Lena said gently. The puppy didn't budge. “Come here.”

Lena sighed. “Kara!” Lena said firmly, making the puppy flinch. “Come. Here.” 

Lena saw Kara turn around, with the chewed up heel in her jaw. The puppy let out another whine, and there was guilt clear in her blue eyes. The puppy crawled out from underneath the bed and remained on her belly once she let go of the chewed up heel.

Lena picked up the remains of her red heel, put it aside, and picked up Kara, placing the puppy in her lap. She pried the puppy’s jaw open. “You didn’t swallow any of it did you?...Hmm, no, looks like you didn’t, thank god.”

Kara let out another small whine. Lena just rubbed the puppy’s back with her right hand. “It’s okay.”

Kara gently licked Lena’s left hand, whining.

\-------------------------------------

**“I’m sorry.”**

“It’s okay.” Lena rubbed Kara’s head gently. Lena placed Kara back on the ground,and stood up. “Come on! Let’s go play!” Kara perked up as Lena ran out of the room, chasing the brunette happily. 

It seemed that Lena had already forgiven her.

\-------------------------------------

**DEO**

“How did this happen, Agent Schott?” J’onn asked the brunette who was frantically tapping on his tablet. Alex stood by his side, the both of them looking towards the baby Rhino that was walking around in Supergirl’s training room.

“From what I can see from the report from yesterday, Agent Dom had accidentally touched the goo while they were moving the alien to another cell. He didn’t have any gloves on, since he was one of the agents to physically move the alien, not handling the goo.”

“So it’s the goo that changed him.” Alex said in wonder. 

“Well, I ran a couple of tests and scanned the three types of goo we have from the alien, so maybe? The first one, from a couple of weeks ago, was full of DNA from a Golden Retriever. The second one, the one we recovered from the alley, is full of DNA from a black cat, and lastly, we have Rhino DNA. Agent Dom touched it, and it somehow altered him, turning him into a baby Rhino. As to how? I will need to do more tests and scans in order to find out how exactly.” Winn concluded.

“Anyway we could change him back?” J’onn asked Winn, who shook his head.

“Not sure. It could be a waiting game, or we can figure something out. We just need time.” Winn tapped on a pop up on his tablet. 

“Winn, let’s get to the lab, we may as well get started on those tests. With your permission?” Alex glanced towards J’onn, who nodded. Alex began to walk out of the room, with Winn trailing behind him.

“Oh! And I came up with a name for the alien’s file. I say we call him King.” Winn suggested, making Alex raise an eyebrow. 

“Why King of all things?”

“I think it can turn to any animal in the animal kingdom. I don’t think it’s right to call it an animal, so, King!”

“...Sure.” Alex sighed.  _ ‘The goo can change someone into the animal the alien had been? Interesting.’ _

With that, Winn updated the file titled _ ‘Alien’s File’ _ to _ ‘King’s File’. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or questions, let me know!  
> :D


	16. Day with Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go to the park again. Some people are jerks. Someone appears. Alex is stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you are all doing well!
> 
> Many thanks to my Beta, marvelousbones, for looking over this chapter! :D
> 
> Things have been rough these past few weeks, so I had a difficult time writing this. 
> 
> Thanks for all your suggestions! Here are a few suggestions used in this chapter. I may end up using the ideas in multiple ways throughout the story. Some I only use part of, and then I can use the rest later on.  
> 
> 
> Lena takes kara to a dog park/regular park  
> -(Guest) Kate
> 
> She (Puppy!Kara) should become suspicious of small creatures like squirrels and pigeons.  
> \--a_dot_burr_ell 
> 
> MAYBE-Perhaps we have Kara foiling an assassination attempt? Biting the gunman around the ankles to create an opening? Some hurt/comfort if Kara gets injured in the attack.  
> -a_dot_burr_ell 
> 
> I think that I want to see protective Kara over Lena, idk maybe someone is verbally attacking her and Kara goes into protective mood, that would be so cute.  
> -Euf

**Lena’s Penthouse**

“So, I already organized your stuff, and I don't have any extra work to do. So what should we do now?” Lena asked, sounding out of breath. Kara sat down in front of her, panting as well, a tennis ball by her paws. 

She had played with Kara for an hour, and she was already tired. God, she was so unathletic. 

“I need to work out more,” Lena breathed in deeply. She glanced down at Kara, who was now laying down and looking up at her. Lena looked towards her windows, where she could see that it was a sunny and lovely day.

“What about the park?” Kara stood up again, her tail wagging furiously. “Yeah, it would be nice to have a picnic outside. Get some fresh air.” 

Kara picked up the ball. “And play.” The ball let out a squeak as Kara bit down on it.

Lena picked up her phone.  _ ‘I may as well call Shaun and tell him to pick us up in an hour and see what I have in the fridge for a picnic.’ _ Lena tapped on Shaun’s contact.

\--------------------------------------------

Kara couldn't help but trail happily after Lena as the brunette walked along the large window panes of the living room, the tennis ball in her mouth. She could see that it was going to be a lovely Sunday. The sun was shining brightly with a couple of small clouds sprinkled throughout the blue sky. 

_ ‘We’re going to the park!... We’re going to the park!’  _ Kara chanted in her mind.  _ ‘Never thought I would be so excited to go to the park!’ _

“Good morning Shaun...Yes, I’m doing great this morning. How about you?...Wonderful. I was hoping you could drive us to National City Park...Oh, you’re already here? Great. We’ll be down in about twenty minutes...Thank you so much, Shaun.” Lena hung up then glanced towards Kara, whose tail started to wag quickly.

“Well, we’re going on a picnic, Kara. Let’s get ready.” Lena walked towards her kitchen to get lunch for Kara and herself.  _ ‘Yes!’  _ Kara cheered, following Lena. 

It would be great to have lunch in the park. 

It took almost exactly ten minutes to get everything ready. Lena found a couple of sandwiches ready to go in the fridge, making her raise an eyebrow but she shrugged it off. She stored a good amount of Kara’s kibble in a plastic container and made sure to take another plastic container to act as a water bowl. She filled three thermoses with cold water. She placed everything in her black backpack, which she left on the couch in the living room, then went towards her room’s closet to get ready. 

She changed out of her sweatpants and long sleeve and into her comfortable jeans and a short-sleeved blouse. She quickly put in her contacts and put on her shoes, grabbed her sunscreen from one of her drawers, before walking back towards the living room, where she found Kara sitting patiently in her dog bed by the couch. 

Lena walked over to the piles of do toys she had sorted earlier. “Here, girl. What toy do you want to take?” Kara walked towards the piles of toys, nosing the rope toys, then the small frisbee, before settling on the toy the shape of a shark that has a water bottle inside.

Kara picked up the toy in her mouth, and then looked up at Lena, blue eyes shining. 

\---------------------------------------------

**National City Park**

The blue leash hung loosely as Kara walked alongside Lena on the path beside the lake, the same path they had walked the day before. 

The car ride had gone smoothly, with Shaun ready with the SUV. It took awhile for them to find parking since it seems that the lovely day drew countless people to the park.

Lena shifted the bookbag, unused to carrying something on her back.

Shaun was following at a distance, respecting that Lena wanted to have a picnic with her dog, and was merely being cautious in Bailey’s stead, who would get to the park in a couple of minutes.

Lena stopped suddenly when she realized that Kara had stopped walking beside her, and looked back towards the puppy. 

Kara was looking towards the edge of the lake, where there were a couple of pigeons and squirrels and ducks sharing a large pile of bread. Kara’s droopy ears had perked up the slightest amount. The puppy pulled on the leash to go towards the group of critters, making Lena sigh. Lena allowed Kara to walk towards the group, keeping a close eye on the golden. 

Lena watched as Kara sniffed at a couple of the ducks and pigeons, all of whom froze up, minus one brown duck, who nosed Kara’s snout. Lena couldn't help but notice that Kara didn't dare approach the squirrels, keeping her distance from the bushy-tailed animals. 

Lena laughed out loud when the pigeons lunged at Kara, seemingly snapping out of their frozen state. The puppy let out a yelp before rushing to Lena, hiding behind the brunette’s legs. 

“Oh, honey.” Lena looked down at the puppy who looked up at her. “They are more scared of you.”

Kara huffed, before barking towards the pigeons, who cooed and flapped their wings in her direction.

“Come on, let’s go find a place to sit down.” 

\---------------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes later, they made their way towards a large grassy field, where a lot of people were already settled. Little children were running around the grass, teenagers playing with frisbees, or playing soccer, or playing catch. Couples were also having picnics, and families all around. Lena could smell food in the air, seeing a couple of small grills in the distance. She looked down when she heard Kara sniffing, seeing the puppy’s snout facing up, her pink nose twitching. 

Kara could also smell the food.

Lena grimaced as she spotted a couple aggressively making out on a blanket. “Seriously? In front of children?” 

Shaking her head, she walked along the edge of the grassy field, before deciding that it was better to sit under a tree.

Her pale skin would thank her for it.

It took a couple of seconds of arranging the blanket, making sure she wouldn't be sitting on dirt. She took off the backpack, placing it on the edge of the blanket.

Lena let out a relieved sigh as she sat down, resting her back against the tree. Kara sat down in front of her, pawing at the bookbag. 

With a chuckle, Lena opened the bookbag, and took out Kara's shark toy, tossing it onto the grass next to the blanket. Kara yipped before leaping towards the toy, starting to bite at it, making the plastic bottle inside apparent.

Lena breathed in deeply, the fresh air feeling wonderful. 

This is exactly what she needed.

She couldn't remember the last time she had visited a park. Even during her days in Metropolis, she was always working in a lab, and once she became CEO, taking any time to herself had taken a backseat to improving L-Corp. 

Lena heard her phone ping, making her reach for it in her pocket, noticing that she had received an email from  **‘N. C. Puppy School ’** . 

_ ‘Oh that’s right, we have a class on Friday.’ _ Lena tapped on the email, curious about what the class entailed. Kara was her first dog, so she never went through training a puppy. 

Lena could remember distinctly in her early days in the Luthor manor, begging for a puppy or a kitten to look after, once her teddy bear had gone missing. Lionel had seemed to consider it, before Lillian shut the idea down really quickly. It was lonely after Lex for school, the large hallways terrifying to a six year old. As she got older, she would still occasionally ask for a pet, before figuring out that Lillian would never let her have one. 

Lena glanced at the puppy playing on the grass for a few blissful seconds. Smiling, Lena tapped on the email. She was happy to make up for a bit of her childhood. 

\----------------------------------------------------

It felt amazing to lay in the bright sunlight, playing with the dog toy. Kara bit down on the shark toy, hearing the bottle inside crinkle, and enjoying the way it gave under her teeth. Kara gnawed on the toy, turning so that she was on her back. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of the sun on her belly. 

It was soothing. 

After a few minutes, she rolled back onto her stomach, allowing her back to soak up the sun. It was peaceful for the next couple of minutes, with Kara chewing at the toy absentmindedly. 

“They really let a Luthor get a dog?! Seriously?!”

Kara looked up from her toy to see a man walking towards Lena who was still sitting on the blanket and who was now on her phone. 

An alarm sounded off in Kara’s head, making her abandon her toy to stand in front of the sitting brunette, who was now looking up. 

**“Hey!”** Kara let out the loudest bark she could at the approaching man, surprising herself when it echoed quite loudly. She didn't like that he was closing in on Lena, nor did she like the scent he was emitting. 

Pure unadulterated anger. 

“You are nothing but a monster in disguise, you fu-” Kara lunged at the man’s shoe when the man got too close for her comfort, causing the man to let out a yelp and to take a couple of steps back. 

**“BACK OFF!”** Kara’s bark sounded even louder. 

“You even have a puppy guard dog?! Are you abusing it !? You bi-” Kara couldn't help but bite down on the man's shoe when he stepped closer to Lena again, and pull hard, ripping the shoe and making the man stumble backwards. The growl that escaped her throat surprised her when it actually made her whole body vibrate. She felt the fur on her back start to rise as the man started to walk again towards Lena, who had now stood up when Kara glanced back at her. 

“Sir, I have done nothing of the so-” Kara let out a growl as she caught the scent of metal. Her blue eyes looked up towards the man, eyeing frantically as to where the knife could be. The man was clothed in a suit and tie, although he looked ragged. The putrid underlying scent of alcohol made her nose twitch.

“Oh shut up you wh-” Kara snarled when the man dared to get closer.

When Kara saw the man get ready to lunge, reaching into his suit jacket, she lunged first, clamping her jaw on the man's left leg, biting down hard and piercing skin. She wasn't sure if she could stop him, but her instincts screamed to protect Lena. 

Turns out her biting did hurt, if the man's yell was any indication. 

Kara let go once the man was tackled by Bailey and Shaun a few seconds later. Kara backed up against Lena’s legs, growling lowly in the back of her throat. She kept her blue eyes on the man.  _ ‘I dare you. Attack again and it’ll be worse.’  _ Kara thought as she watched Bailey put the man in cuffs and haul the man away, the man cursing Lena. 

“ALL LUTHOR’S ARE MONSTERS, MURDERERS! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!”

Kara let out a huff as she felt her body calm down the further away the man got. She caught a glimpse of metal in the grass and padded over to it. It was a switchblade knife, and it was the metal she had caught the scent of. 

She picked it up at the hilt with her mouth. 

\------------------------------------------------

“Ms Luthor, are you alright?!” Shaun made his way to the brunette, frantically looking for any sign of injury. 

Lena let out a sigh. “I’m alright, Shaun.” Lena held head high, calming her racing heart. 

“I’m so sorry we took so long.” Shaun gave Lena a guilty filled look. “We were scoping out some other people before we heard Kara bark.” 

Lena and Shaun glanced down when they saw Kara sit down in front of them. They both noticed that Kara had something in her mouth.

“What do you have there?” Shaun kneeled down, holding out his hand. Kara gently lowered the knife in his hand, making Shaun’s face turn grim.

Lena grit her teeth at the sight of the weapon. She was used to threats, and insults, the loathing. It has been a while since someone has tried to kill her head on. A month to be exact.

“Thankfully Kara was with you.” Shaun commented as Kara stood up and padded over to Lena's legs, looking up at the brunette with worried blue eyes. 

“Thankfully.” Lena rubbed Kara’s head, noticing something on the dog's teeth. Furrowing her eyebrow, Lena kneeled down, prying Kara’s mouth open, spotting dark leather lodged in between dog teeth.

“First my Louboutins, then the man’s shoe...Looks like you didn’t swallow any of it either.” Lena carefully removed the leather from Kara’s teeth, dropping it onto the grass. Once she was done, Kara licked her chops.

“Would you like me to remain closer, Ms Luthor? It seems the altercation has alerted some people that you are here.” Shaun said, glancing around the field. A few people were looking their way. Lena could feel several glares sent her way. 

“No, it’s quite alright.” Lena pat Kara head gently, her heart full of affection for the protective puppy. “Do they have me in their sights?” 

“Yes. They were surprised when they saw Kara attack the man first after he lunged, and they didn't want to cause a panic nor scare her.”

Lena remained quiet before saying, “Remain the same distance near me. I will move to another field.” 

“Very well, Ms. Luthor....Bailey says the man soiled himself when he saw the van.” Shaun held a hand near the earpiece in his right ear. 

“Tell Bailey to stop scaring the man.” Lena sighed. 

“Too late, Ms. Luthor. Bailey showed him what's in the back of the van.”

\------------------------------

It took about half an hour to find another field that had enough shade for Lena to sit down against a tree and feel comfortable. Thankfully the field was noticeably emptier, with only a few adults enjoying a BBQ near the other end of the field. 

All the while, Kara couldn't help but be angry at what she had heard while Shaun and Lena were packing up the blanket. The amount of people whispering about Lena, the amount of hate, it was all so pointless to Kara. 

_ ‘Why? Why harbor such anger towards someone you never met? Towards someone who just shares a last name?!’  _ Kara quietly fumed, laying down next to Lena on the blanket, and allowing the brunette to stoke her back.  _ ‘All of it is undeserved, Lena. You’ve been nothing but kind.’ _

“It’s been an interesting day so far, huh?” Lena muttered out loud. “Looks like they're having fun.” Kara raised her head to see Lena eyeing the adults on the other end of the field. Even at a distance, Kara could see cans of beer being handed out. 

“Are you hungry?” Kara perked her head up at that, making Lena chuckle. Lena opened the backpack and pulled out the container with Kara’s kibble, opening it and placing it down on the grass. 

Kara quickly got to work eating. A few seconds later, a container filled with water was placed next to her. 

Kara glanced up a couple of seconds later, noticing that Lena was now eating a sandwich. Kara licked up chops absentmindedly _. ‘What I would give to eat a sandwich.’ _

They enjoyed the rest of the day at the park after eating lunch. 

They walked around the park, walking through a couple of small hidden gardens, with Lena taking a couple of breaks to cool down, and to give water to Kara. Kara would end up playing with a couple of kids before they were pulled away by their parents. When Lena bought an ice cream cone, the ice cream vendor was kind enough to give Kara frozen yogurt, which Kara thought to be delicious. 

It was lovely to spend time outdoors. Thankfully, no one else threatened Lena. 

\--------------------------------------------------

**Lena’s Penthouse**

Kara was on the verge of falling asleep in her dog bed, hours later, when she heard a whimper.  _ ‘What was that?’  _ Kara picked her head up and looked towards Lena’s bed.  Her ears picked up a sniffle. ‘ _ Lena?’ _ Kara stood up on all fours, and then placed her front paws on the edge of Lena’s bed, standing on her hind legs.  **“Lena?”** Kara let out a small yip.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice cracked the slightest amount as she sat up, looking down towards the puppy. 

Kara couldn't help but whine when she saw Lena’s bloodshot eyes.  _ ‘Oh Lena.’  _ Kara couldn't help but feel the urge to comfort the brunette, to hug her. Determined, Kara bit into the bed and used her hind legs to make her way onto Lena’s bed again. 

“Kara, no. Don-” Kara yelped when Lena leaned over and picked her up, then placed her down on her lap. Kara sat up in Lena’s lap and looked up at Lena’s face, affection blooming in her chest. 

Lena let out a shaky sigh. “Sorry I woke you up. I just- God, what am I doing? Talking to a dog?” Lena gently ran a hand up and down Kara’s back. “Who am I kidding? Who else could I talk to?”

Kara leaned up and licked Lena’s cheek, hoping it brought some comfort. What she would give to hug Lena in her normal form.  _ ‘Please don’t cry, Lena.’  _ Kara stood up on her hind legs, and very carefully balanced on Lena’s lap, placed her head on Lena’s right shoulder, doing her best to hug the brunette. 

Lena let out a soft chuckle at the gesture, hugging the puppy close to her. “I’m so thankful I have you...I was so scared when he got close to you.” Lena continued to rub up and down Kara’s back, rustling the blonde fur. 

They were in that position until Lena laid back down, with Kara resting on her chest. 

“I’m not my brother and I won’t be.” Lena muttered. “But it hurts, being treated like a monster just because we share a last name.” Lena let out a sniffle. “I just want to help people, and I know my device will help. The detection device will work, I know it will.” Lena closed her eyes.

Kara kept herself awake until she was sure Lena had fallen asleep. And after listening for a few minutes, Kara let herself go to sleep. 

\------------------------

**DEO**

Alex chugged the cold coffee in her hand, then picked up the tablet close to her face, surprised by what she was seeing.

“So, this is-"

"This is-"

"This is amazing!" Winn exclaimed. 

"No, it's dangerous, Winn." Alex retorted, voice grim, swiping the tablet to the next page. "We don't know the long term effects. We don't know if it'll change Agent Dom’s brain activity. We don't know if it's permanent! We don't know if it's possible to change him back! We don't even know the alien's species or much of anything!"

Winn remained silent before muttering. "At least Agent Dom turned into his favorite animal."

Alex sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Agent Dom is in control now, but maybe he ends up with more rhino instincts than human ones. He could hurt somebody."

"Alex, you really should pick up your phone." Alex turned around quickly once she heard her mother's voice, who was standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Mom, what are y-"

"You called me to tell me that Kara is missing, and you thought that I wasn't going to drive here to see what was going on?" Eliza shot her daughter an incredulous look.

"Right," Alex grumbled. 

“Show me what we have.” Alex walked over to her mom, and handed over the tablet to Eliza who immediately started reading the findings on the document.

“We captured the new alien we had been tracking for weeks, one that has the ability to change into animals, we’re not too sure if it has any sort of limit. Once it changes into its normal form, it drops this goop full of animal DNA, once touched, can change a human into the animal the goop had. I’ll have Winn send you the reports for the other two uh goops.” Alex paced throughout the lab room as she spoke. “We had an agent accidentally touch it yesterday and turn into a baby Rhino, and we aren’t sure if we can change him back.” 

“Have you taken scans of his brain activity yet?” Eliza asked. 

“No, not yet, we wanted to check his DNA first to see if it had fully changed, and it has changed completely.” Winn spoke up, making Eliza nod as she continued to read the findings. 

“I see. Has he shown any aggression so far?” Eliza turned to the next page. 

“As of today, no.” Alex stopped pacing, rubbing her eyes. “He has rubbed his nose, snout, against the wall and has stared sadly at the cameras in the corner for the last couple of hours. We will do the brain scans today."

“Alright. I’ll help with whatever you need.” Eliza handed the tablet back to Winn.

A knock caught Alex’s attention towards the door again, this time with Agent Leon in the doorway. 

“Apologies for the interruption, Agent Danvers. The NCPD Detective has been making a fuss as of late, and has asked to see you. Says she had vital information.” Alex inwardly grimaced at the look her mother sent her way. 

“Very well. Thank you, Agent Leon.” With a nod, Agent Leon continued on his way. 

“Winn, Mom, set up the brain scans for Agent Dom, I’ll send a couple of Agents to aid you two. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Alex walked out the lab and headed towards the containment cells, rubbing her tired eyes and fighting down a yawn.

She needed more coffee. So much coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or ideas, let me know!
> 
> I now have a Tumblr, which you can check out if you want. i'm still trying to figure out what to post on it, and how to use it. Maybe story ideas, or small passages IDK
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rinkuwolfe207


	17. Day with Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks with the Detective. Eliza reads something. Jess and Kara go for a walk around LCorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just leave this here.
> 
> Many thanks to marvelousbones for being the best beta for telling me where I needed to put the commas.

**DEO (Containment Area)**

“You wanted to speak to me?” Alex asked, standing in front of the detective’s cell, who made a gesture to her ears.

“Right,” Alex muttered then pressed the button that would allow the detective to hear her. “You wanted to speak to me?”

“I think I may know someone who can tell you more about the alien.” Alex glanced towards the cell where the alien was sprawled out, eyes closed, its white clothes spread out like it was doing a snow angel. The definition of hanging out. 

“And why should I trust that?” Alex's eyes trailed back to the brunette, who sighed.

“Look,” The Detective looked pensive for a few seconds before meeting Alex's eyes, “my name is Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Detective, you know that.”

Alex said nothing. 

“At times, I deal with aliens who have gotten into trouble and I help them out. Help them find a safe place. I've never seen his alien kind before, but I know somewhere where we can ask around.”

“We?”

“I have a life to get back to.” Maggie sniped. “But I don't want to leave an alien with an organization that is clearly not the FBI. However, the fact that you have not harmed either of us is relatively a good sign. I would like to hope that you aren't a piece of s-”

“-And where would I be able to ask around.” Alex cut in.

“How about we make a deal?” Maggie proposed, raising her voice a little bit. 

Alex frowned, gritting her teeth.

“I’ll help you find out more information about the alien, help you build whatever profile you have on him, and in exchange you let him go, and I'll keep an eye on him. Keep him out of trouble. I don't think you want to hurt him.” Maggie stated.

“What location are you speaking of?” Alex straightened up.

“Somewhere where they don't necessarily trust strangers. With me, they'll be more comfortable talking.” 

Alex kept her face blank as she thought about it. After a few seconds, she said, “I’ll be back.” And pressed the button to mute the cell again. She glanced towards the alien, who was now sitting, as she passed by its cell, its eye color changing from green to purple. 

She exited the area, and headed towards the center, towards J’onn.

Before that, however, coffee. 

So, so much coffee. 

\-----------------------------

**DEO (Kara’s Training Room)**

“Feel any anger?”

_ “No.”  _ The monotonous voice of the programmed button echoed throughout the training room as Agent Dom pawed the large red button in front of him out of the numerous buttons. Winn had programmed a couple of buttons so that Agent Dom could answer yes and no questions, and say other things.

Winn giggled with glee but stopped once Eliza gave him a look. “Feeling okay and in control?” Winn asked the baby rhino.

_ “Yes.” _ Agent Dom pawed the large green button. A couple of agents were around the rhino, placing down wires and cables to do the brain scan.

“Good. Good.” Winn types down a few things on his tablet, while Eliza was scrolling through the past reports of the other types of goo. She read through the first three pages before stopping at a particular sentence.

_ “While testing the goo (UPDATE: goo was fully Golden Retriever DNA), Supergirl (the idiot) poked at it and she has been warned and fully scolded.” _

“Kara touched it?” Eliza said out loud, her voice in wonder. “Winn, come over here, please?”

Winn scrambled to Eliza’s side. “Yes?”   


“Read this.” Eliza handed over the tablet, pointing out the section she had just read. 

Winn's eyes trailed over the section, eyes widening. “She touched it?”

“Do you think that it would have changed Kara as well?” Eliza took back the tablet. 

“The DEO does have some of Kara’s blood, we could run some tests,” Winn suggested.

“We can do it after the brain scans. If she was changed, well, it definitely changes how we look for her.”

_ “Hungry.”  _ The monotonous voice rang as Agent Dom pawed the blue button.  _ “Hungry.” _

“Should we give him people food or rhino food?” Winn asked, opening his internet browser. 

“Just get both, Winn.”

_ “Hungry.” _

“I’ll ask a few agents to bring food for him.”

\--------------------------------

**LCORP**

The elevator to the top floor opened, making Jess straighten her shoulders, inwardly squealing at the sight of Lena’s red outfit matching Kara’s bowtie. 

Lena strutted out of the elevator, saying, “Good morning, Jess. Bailey. Stevie.” 

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor.” The three said in unison. 

Kara let out a small yip, looking up towards Jess. “Good morning, Kara.” Jess smiled down towards the puppy.

Jess opened the door to Lena’s office, holding it open for the brunette and puppy to go through. “For today, Ms. Luthor…”

Lena walked to her desk, placing her purse on the desk, then unclipped Kara's leash, who then went over to her kennel. Jess continued to talk, with Lena nodding occasionally.

“-And lastly, I will be doing my monthly rounds to the other departments. I wanted to run something by you.”

Lena sat down in her chair, turning on her desktops. “Carry on.”

“I would like to bring Kara along with me, giving you some time to do work and it would give Kara some exercise,” Jess stated confidently, not saying her true reason out loud. Her real reason was that she just wanted to hang out with the puppy. 

Lena raised an eyebrow at Jess, who kept her face stoic. “I’m sure that’s against protocol, Jess.”

“Perhaps, but it would help raise morale.” Jess watched as Kara ran out of her kennel to Lena, placing her head on Lena’s knees. The brunette rubbed the puppy’s head, a fond look on her face. 

Jess couldn't help but smile the slightest bit. To see her boss show more emotion was just great to see. Lena would smile more towards the puppy, and seemed more content in general. Jess had even managed to get her a day off, and Lena hadn’t even put up a fight. 

Lena hummed thoughtfully. “Very well. It would give me some time to do work alone without someone begging for pets.” Lena booped Kara on her pink nose, who let out a yip. 

Jess picked up Kara’s leash from its usual place on Lena’s desk. “Come here, Kara.”

Kara perked up her head, dropped down, and walked over to Jess, sitting down in front of the assistant. 

“Good.” Jess clipped in the leash and stood up, glancing towards the brunette. “It shouldn't take me more than two hours to do my rounds, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena nodded, turning to face her desktops. “Very well...Thank you, Jess.”

With a nod, Jess began to lead Kara out of the office, only to stop when Kara sat down in the doorway and looked back towards Lena. The puppy let out a whine. 

“Go on,” Lena said loudly, taking her eyes away from her desktop to the puppy. The golden puppy stood up after a few seconds and seemed to drag her paws in walking out of the room. Jess closed the door behind the puppy, and took out a dog treat from her pocket, calling out, “Kara.”

The puppy picked up its head, her ears perking up at the sight of the treat. 

Jess held out the treat, and Kara took it gently, eating it quickly. Jess grabbed a few more treats from her desk and grabbed her work-issued tablet. At Jess’s nod, Stevie and Bailey planted themselves in front of Lena’s office doors.

“Come on, Kara.” Jess led Kara into the elevator, keeping the leash tight. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**R &D**

Kara couldn't help but lean against Jess’s legs, feeling unsettled at being separated from Lena. Sitting down on the elevator's pristine floors, Kara fought the urge to whine again. Despite being away from Lena for about a minute, Kara already felt like she was missing her. 

“Alright, so R&D department first.” Kara heard Jess mutter. Kara leaned her head up to look at the assistant and saw that Jess was looking at her tablet.

_ ‘I don't like this feeling.’  _ Kara stood up as the elevator doors opened, following Jess as she made her way down a long hallway. Kara could hear that multiple labs being occupied, her ears picking up voices and footsteps behind the white doors. They continued to walk through a series of hallways until they reached an area where there didn't seem to be any labs. Kara watched as the white doors flashed by until the doors changed to thick wooden-looking doors.

When Jess opened a wooden door, Kara couldn't help but let out a yelp as she felt her body heat up, much like a blast of sunlight was sent her way. Familiar, but still surprising. Blinking her eyes, Kara scrambled to hide behind Jess’s legs, feeling her body more energized all of a sudden. 

“Oh sh-” The room immediately felt cold as the heat went away. 

“Dr. Malcolm.” Kara’s ears drooped as she heard Jess’s speak in such a cold tone. 

“Miss Huang, hello, my dear.” Kara peaked out from behind Jess’s legs to see a man looking sheepish. Clad in a lab coat, the man was really tall.

_ ‘Well, everybody is taller than me.’  _ Kara grumbled, taking in the man's features. The man had blonde hair, slicked back, a dimple visible on the left side of his face as he gave a sheepish smile. Looked to be in his twenties. Clad in a white lab coat. 

“You are well aware that it is prohibited to have projects in this office space.” Jess walked into the room, rubbing her eyes and closing the wooden door behind her.

Kara’s eyes trailed over the desk facing the doorway. It looked strangely similar to the sun lamps in the DEO. Just smaller but there was no mistaking the feeling of sunlight she had felt. 

“Yes yes, I was just fixing this and I had accidentally turned it o-” Dr. Malcolm turned the slightest bit to the machine.

“-And as far as L-Corp is concerned, this is your final warning, Dr. Malcolm,” Jess said coldly, making the blonde turn quickly to the assistant. Jess had always been kind to Kara in her puppy form, so to see Jess as anything but was new. 

“Miss Huang, plea-”

“-No you listen here Dr. Malcolm, it is one thing to produce an invention in a lab, it's another to place it in an office space deliberately. Again.”

“It’s just a sunlamp, Miss Huan-”

“-Which must remain in the labs.” Jess retorted before letting out a sigh. “One more incident, David. Just one more, and you will be fired. Ms. Luthor has been more than lenient with you. Please, just continue your experiments in the lab, where they must remain.”

David seems to shrink under Jess’s. “Very well. But please, bring up my invention with Ms. Luthor, it could change agriculture as we know it.” David said, picking up the sunlamp, his arms tensing underneath his white lab coat. 

“Do you know where Mr. Masters is currently?” Jess asked, opening the wooden door for the blonde.

“No, Miss Huang. But if it's about the monthly report, he told us in our briefing this morning that he left it with his wife.” 

“Very well. Thank you.” Jess followed David out of the room and started to lead Kara back to the elevator. Kara stayed close to Jess, feeling her tail start to wag.

They made their way to the elevator. 

Kara couldn't help but start to pace around Jess, feeling full of energy. 

**\---------------------------------------------**

**HR**

“Jess! So lovely to see you!” Kara couldn't help but perk up at the sight of the cheery man. The man got up from his chair behind his desk to shake Jess’s hand. “Time for the monthly reports, correct?”

Mr. Martin looked to be in his forties with short brown hair and pale skin, and looked to be tired, if the bags under his eyes were any indication. Thin glasses were perched on his nose, and his work shirt looked rumpled. 

“Mr. Martin. Lovely to see you, and yes, I'm here for the monthly report.” Jess said politely.

“Oh, and who is this?” Kara pawed a bit closer to the man. She sniffed his hand as he held it out. _ ‘He smells nice...Does he have a cat?’ _ Kara allowed the man to pat her head a bit. 

“This is Kara, my little helper for today.” At the remark from Jess, Kara sat down and puffed up a bit, smiling.

“Such an adorable looking dog.” Mr Martin stood back up and walked back to his desk and picked up a thick looking blue folder. “This month has been a mess.” Mr Martin said, walking back to Jess. 

“How so, Mr Martin?” Jess took the folder when the older gentleman held it out for her. 

“Breakups and makeups, my dear.” Mr. Martin said, walking back to his chair. “My wife would have a field day if she knew I operated a soap opera.”

Jess stayed quiet as she opened up the folder, skimming through a few pages.

“Some of the new hires and interns have had a few incidents with our employees. Some incidents are about dating on the job. I happened to walk in on two pairs on separate occasions in the office spaces on the 15th and 20th floor. Those people have been thoroughly warned. Supposedly they were caught up in their passion.” Mr. Martin scoffed. “There have been a few yelling matches. A few in R&D. Dr. Malcolm. Dr Drake. Over the sunlamp, I believe. Thankfully, no physical matches.” 

“There is something inserted in the folder, the last page.” Mr. Martin said after he caught his breath, picking up a blue pen. 

Kara looked up towards Jess, who shifted the folder and tablet awkwardly in her arms. After fumbling for a bit, she pulled out the last paper.

“They're names. A few of our employees have brought to my attention that a couple of the new hires and interns have said despicable things about Ms. Luthor. Some cursing her under their breath, others full on trying to tell our employees lies, and a couple people spreading conspiracy theories. A few people from IT have also warned me about attempted breaches and suggested a couple of names as well, saying that they found red flags. I added those names just yesterday.”

Kara couldn't help but whine.  _ ‘That's dangerous. What if someone attempts to hurt Lena?’  _ Kara wondered but immediately squashed that idea down, not even wanting to imagine it. 

“Thirty-five names.” Jess muttered under her breath, making Kara ears perk up.  _ ‘Thirty-five?!’  _ Kara pawed closer to Jess, leaning against the assistants legs, keeping her ears open. “All that work she did...and it’s thirty five people?” Jess muttered darkly. 

“People in IT have them all under surveillance.” Mr. Martin said in a soothing tone. “It is fortunate you and Ms. Luthor cleaned out that department first, otherwise things could be worse. One of the red flags IT noticed, had mentions of LuthorCorp and how they preferred the prior ideals under Lex Luthor. Changing the company name seemed to have riled them up.”

Jess sighed deeply, closing the folder. “Anything else, Mr. Martin?”

“Tell Ms. Luthor to be careful. Her image on the outside is still fragile, from what I've read but there are a good amount of people within the company who are loyal to her. The both of you have done well in cleaning out the trash but people still seeped through, despite all the background checks and recommendations, and all the numerous screenings. People hid themselves well.” Mr. Martin said, locking eyes with Jess. “I will be vigilant over these people. Just...don’t lower your guard.”

Kara didn't like the sound of that.

**\---------------------------------------**

**PR**

“Ms. Huang.” 

“Mrs. Masters.” 

Kara couldn’t help but fidget on the ground, her blue eyes trailing back in forth from the two women.

Mrs. Masters had beautiful dark skin, thick black glasses perched on her nose, and a serious look on her face. She was a bit taller than Jess, clad in black slacks and a red dress shirt. Walking closer to Jess, Mrs Masters held her hand in order to shake Jess’s hand. 

“I was wondering when you were going to appear.” A small smile appeared on Mrs. Master's face as she dropped Jess’s hand.

“It took us a while to get through the people who wanted to say hi to Kara.” Jess gestured to the sitting golden retriever puppy.

_ ‘They were all so nice.’  _ Kara recalled the numerous people who went up to her to say hi and to take pictures.  _ ‘One even gave me a meatball. _ ’ Kara licked her chops, feeling a bit hungry.

“She is a cutie.” The older woman gushed. “Ms. Luthor’s dog, yes?” 

Jess nodded.

“Wonderful.” Mrs. Masters walked back to her desk, picking up two folders. “Monthly reports, one from R&D and one from PR, and I wanted you to run something for me to Ms. Luthor.” 

Mrs. Masters handed the thin red folders to Jess, who added it to the thick folder in her arms. 

“Of course.”

“I want Ms. Luthor to have a personal social media account.” Mrs. Masters said. “The one for the company is working well, but it isn't enough to change her public image.”

“A twitter account?” Jess inquired. 

“Goodness no, that would only be good to announce propa-nevermind that, I would suggest an instagram account. The fact that Ms. Luthor has a dog would make her seem more human to people. No one can resist the cuteness of a puppy, much less a golden retriever puppy.”

Both women glanced down towards Kara, who tilted her head at them, smiling widely with her tongue sticking out.

“The media was having a field day making up stories, connecting her to Lex Luthor on baseless claims, assuming she shares his views when she took over. She doesn't have to be in the posts if she doesn't want to, but it's best we change her public image now by using Kara.There haven't been as many stories on her as of late, and I think it's the best time to have her share a bit of her life. If anything negative comes out first, well, it would hurt her image even more. ”

Jess nodded along.

“Have her share a bit of Kara. Maybe of her playing with toys, or learning a new trick. Or Kara just being adorable. Anything positive.”

“I will pass it along, Mrs. Masters.”

**\--------------------------------**

**Lena’s Floor**

Kara pulled roughly on the leash once they reached the top floor, eager to get back to Lena.  _ ‘It's been what? Three hours?’  _ Kara wondered, feeling her body start to shake.

“Kara, wait.” Jess said firmly. The puppy stopped pulling, turning back to face the assistant.

“Here, let me take that.” Stevie walked up to Jess, taking the folders and tablet.

“Thank you, Stevie.” Jess said in relief, shaking out her arms. 

Once the folders were out of Jess’s arms, Kara pulled on the leash, pulling Jess towards the doors of Lena’s office. 

Bailey, who remained beside the doors, let out a chuckle and opened up a door for the duo to go through. 

**“Lena!”** Kara couldn't help but say happily once she saw the brunette.

Jess, seeing how excited the puppy was, let go of the leash, allowing Kara to rush to Lena. 

\---------------------------------

At the sound of the bark, Lena raised her head and lowered the alien detection prototype on her desk, smiling at the sight of the puppy scrambling towards her. Once the puppy reached her, Lena picked her up, laughing as the puppy squirmed in her arms, nosing Lena’s cheek.

“How was she, Jess?” Lena asked the assistant, rubbing Kara’s back. 

“She was great, Ms. Luthor. Many people were happy to meet her. A lot of selfies.” Jess grinned the slightest bit. 

Kara settled down a bit, curling up in Lena’s lap. 

“Wonderful. I managed to come up with ideas for modifications for the alien detection device, so please, make a note to send them to Ms. Stewart and Mr. Simmons.” 

“Of course. And as for the monthly reports, oh, Stevie placed them on my desk.” Jess started to make her way back out of the room. 

Lena picked up Kara and stood up, lowering Kara into her chair. “I’ll go with you, I need to walk at least a little bit. I’ve been hunched over for a long time.”

Lena and Jess walked out of Lena’s office.

\---------

Lena stared at the mangled device in shock.  _ ‘How was it destroyed?!’  _ Lena thought, glancing around her office until her eyes settled on Kara who was sitting in front of her, on her desk, whose blue eyes were lowered to the ground.

“That was made of titanium…” Lena breathed, a bit of fear entering her as she eyed Kara. 

There was no one else in her office other than Kara, and for a device made of titanium to be mangled, it made it clear that Kara was not a normal dog. Lena’s mind raced as she recalled the last few days, for times when Kara seemed to understand her, and who seemed to be so,  _ so  _ well trained for a puppy. She had thought she had found such an amazing puppy but now?

“Kara,” Lena spoke, making the puppy look up at her in the eyes. Blue eyes were filled with legitimate guilt. It looked too real, too human.

“Can you understand me?” Lena’s voice turned cold. 

Kara seemed to freeze for a second, before moving her head in a clear up and down motion. 

Kara nodded.

_ Nodded.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas, let me know!


	18. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well!
> 
> Thanks @MarvelousBones for looking over this chapter! U the best! :D

**LCORP**

She had been sitting in Lena’s chair for a few quiet seconds before sitting up and noticing the small device. It had been a bit difficult for her to get onto the large desk, struggling to balance on the spinning chair. But after getting on the armrests, she was able to scramble onto the desk. 

The alien detection device. 

She had heard about it here and there. 

It was to be the next product LCorp would release. She knew Lena had good reason to release it. It would help with identifying aliens for law enforcement. There had been more aliens that had been violent or causing harm recently, something Supergirl knew fully well. But Kara knew how the media worked, how it could twist something to appear negative and just evil. Working under Cat as her assistance gave her privy as to how Cat ran her media empire. Sure, the topics were questionable at times, but they were still influential to a certain extent. 

If Lena’s device were to be released, the media would go crazy over the Luthor name again. Lex’s trial had yet to occur since the legal system enjoyed taking its time. Lena would be painted to be the same as Lex, despite wanting her device to be able to help.

Having heard about the dangers within LCorp and the fragile image Lena had from Mr. Martin and Mrs. Masters had made Kara fear for Lena’s safety. 

She had nosed it before cautiously biting into it, feeling surprised when it gave in easily and had continued to chew on it until she reached the wiring. Then Lena walked in.

Lena has taken care of her ever since she had turned, and she betrayed her to an extent. 

“Kara. Can you understand me?” Lena's voice had never sounded so cold towards her. It scared Kara a little bit, but she still nodded. 

And now, with her head lowered, Kara has never felt so guilty in her life. She didn't expect to destroy the device but she couldn't stop, her fear for Lena’s safety driving her. 

Kara kept her head down and tail tucked underneath her, feeling tense when Lena went dead silent. 

\--------------------------------------------------

**DEO**

“That is an interesting offer,” J’onn muttered, giving Alex a worried look as she chugged coffee from the large mug Kara had gifted her a few weeks ago. A navy mug with the words  **‘Best Big Sister in the Universe’** written on the side in white font, a small firearm printed underneath. 

Alex heaved a large sigh as she lowered the cup, wiping her lips. Alex then rubbed her eyes, shaking her head a bit, “Do you think it has merit?”

“...I was able to blend in the moment I arrived, yet others don’t have that luxury. It is very likely aliens banded together to form a safe place for themselves. For the detective to know about it shows how much they trust her.”

“Can she be lying?” Alex took another sip.

“She's not. She's been angry and confused, but she's not the deceitful type.” J’onn paused for a few seconds before saying, “You should go along, find out about this place.”

“But Super-”

“-I know, Alex. But at times like this, it's best to keep busy. I will inform you if there are any new updates,” J’onn shot Alex a reproachful look, “Should I order you to take a nap before then?”

Alex let out a scoff, “I am fine.”

“Those big bags under your eyes tell me otherwise.” 

Alex turned her back on J’onn, muttering under her breath “Lousy makeup.” Alex took another sip from her mug. 

“I’ll send an agent to have the detective fill out the NDA forms while you take a nap. You’ll have about an hour.”

“J-”

“-It’s an order, Agent.”

\-------------------------------------------

**LCorp**

Thirty-five people were at risk. Her public image was still horrible. And now, what she thought was a puppy mangled her next product. 

To think she was starting to feel happiness daily.

Lena grit her teeth as she struggled to understand her emotions rushing through her, eyeing the guilty creature sitting on her desk. 

_ ‘Is it a dog? No, it can't be; it bit into titanium. So what is it? An alien? Is it here to kill me? What is it exactly?’ _ Lena's thoughts ran wild. 

“What are you? Are you here to kill me?” Lena asked coldly after seconds of silence. The creature raised its head, guilty blue eyes locking with her own. Lena swallowed down the resentment she felt. This was someone she came to care about deeply only for it to be a lie. 

It tilted its head.

\-------------------------------

_ ‘WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I CAN’T TALK’ _ Kara howled internally, tilting her head. _ ‘UNLESS LCORP HAS SOME TRANSLATION DEVICE FOR ME TO USE, HOW CAN I ANSWER ANYTHING?!’ _

Kara sneezed, making her whole body flinch.  _ ‘Okay okay, calm down. Calm. Down. Golly, how can I make her understand that I’m not her enemy….She looks so mad at me...I don't like that look.’  _ Kara felt her ears press into her head.  _ ‘Okay. Uh….I got it!’ _

Kara kept her eyes on Lena as she shifted her body. She moved her body so that she was now laying down on her back, showing the brunette her most vulnerable part in her puppy form, her belly. 

Kara laid her head back and closed her eyes and hoped Lena could understand her gesture. 

\-----------------------------

Lena tensed as she saw it move onto its back, and seemingly freeze. After a few seconds, Lena quirked an eyebrow. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed the creature was dead. 

Lena stepped forward hesitantly.  _ ‘What is it doing?’ _ A couple more steps and Lena was standing over the frozen creature. 

It didn't move. 

Lena eyed it, noting that it was showing its belly, its paws withdrawn from covering it.  _ ‘Is it showing weakness?’ _

It opened one of its eyes, allowing Lena to see a bit of blue before it closed again. 

_ ‘It's not attacking me...Is it showing me it's not a threat?’ _ Lena watched as its belly slowly rose and lowered.  _ ‘Aren’t bellies a dog's most vulnerable part?... Is this full submission?’ _

“You aren't here to harm me...Are you?” Lena asked, watching as it opened its eyes.

It let out a long whine, and Lena watched as its blue eyes just showed guilt. It opened its mouth a bit before closing it, giving Lena a look. A look that Lena could infer to be, ‘I’m still a dog and can’t speak English.’

“If you can understand me, does that mean you can communicate with me?... One bark for yes, two for no. Are you here to harm me?” Lena added.

It let out two small barks, blue eyes showing nothing but kindness in some absurd way.  _ ‘It’s not here to harm me?... Very well.’  _ A part of Lena didn't want to believe it, but a much larger part did. 

This creature didn't harm her while she was sleeping, it had multiple opportunities to rip her throat out. If it could bite into titanium, Lena should've been dead a week ago, not to mention that it did try to hug her the night before. It even protected her from the drunken man. In reality, it hasn't done anything awful other than destroying her new invention. There must be a reason for it.

It didn't help the feeling of resentment she was feeling.

Lena backed off a bit before walking around her desk. “I think I can figure something out so that you can communicate better with me.” Lena picked up her phone.

\---------------------------

**DEO**

Winn and Eliza rushed through the hallways of the DEO, asking Agent Danvers. Many just shook their heads, not knowing where the agent was, others full on walking past them, not wanting to be the reason why the agent was woken up. After scrambling for ten minutes, they finally found her, in J’onn’s office space, curled up on the couch, a Supergirl blanket covering her. 

Once Kara had found out that there was Supergirl merchandise, she had gone out and bought blankets for everyone. Winn had been so happy, James, Eliza, and J’onn just accepted it, and Alex just shook her head at Kara at the time.

Eliza looked at her daughter fondly, wanting to let her sleep more, but she knew Alex wanted to know any new developments. With a sad sigh, Eliza shook Alex’s shoulder, calling out gently, “Alex, wake up.”

The redhead didn't stir, so Eliza shook her even harder, causing Alex to sit up in a hurry. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” She rubbed her bleary eyes. “Mom?”

“We found some new developments, come on.”

\--------------------------

**LCORP**

Kara turned so that she rested on her stomach on Lena’s desk. She wasn't brave enough to leave the table, so she waited for Lena to tell her to.

_ ‘Gosh, at least she understood what I was trying to convey...But I still feel so guilty.’  _ Kara felt her ears fold into her head.  _ ‘When is that feeling going to go away?’ _

Kara perked her head up as Jess opened the door to Lena's office, a large cardboard box in her arms. “I brought them, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Thank you, Jess. You can leave it near the couch.” Jess dropped the box gently near the white couch, shot Kara a small smile, then made her way back out of the room. 

Lena stood up from her chair, picked up her laptop, and walked around her desk, towards the couch. “Can you come here?” Lena asked, sitting down on her couch, placing her laptop on the table in front of the couch.

Kara stood up on all fours, walked to the edge of the large desk, then looked down.  _ ‘That is a long way down for me to jump.’ _ Kara backed away from the edge.

**“Help?”** Kara gave Lena a pleading look, a small yip escaping her. 

“You really can't jump down?” Lena stood back up, heading back to the desk. 

Kara shook her head, as awkward as it felt doing so. 

Lena cautiously picked her up from the sides and placed her on the ground. Kara shook her body before padding over to the couch, sniffing at the box curiously. She sat down by the box as Lena sat down on the couch, opening her laptop. 

“Okay, so there are buttons that allow a dog to ‘talk’, so I’m thinking of programming them to allow you to say more than just ‘food’ or ‘water’. Understand?” Lena glanced at Kara. “One bark for yes, two for no.”

**“Yes!”** Kara couldn't help but feel so happy to finally be able to talk...in a way. She shifted a bit, feeling her tail thumping against the floor.  _ ‘I could tell her why I did it. I could ask her to help me! This is great!’  _

“It didn't take Jess long to buy these,” Lena muttered, opening the box and pulling out stacks of colored buttons and several cables. “This shouldn't take long.” 

Kara sat and waited.

\---------------------------------------------------

**DEO**

“I was reading through the reports of the different types of goo.” Eliza opened the door to one of the labs, walking to one of the long white lab tables, Winn and Alex close behind. “And I noticed that it mentioned that Kara had touched the goo, which was later found to be that of a golden retriever DNA.”

Alex nodded along.

“After we set up everything for Agent Dom-the other agents are running the tests-Winn and I came here to test the goo and some of Kara’s blood. And we found that the goo completely overtook Kara’s DNA, from Kryptonian to that of a golden retriever.” Eliza slid the lab results over to Alex on the table, backing up a bit. Alex’s tired eyes raced over the words.

“She could’ve turned into a golden retriever?” Alex wondered out loud, glancing at the two. "Seriously?"

Winn and Eliza both nodded.

Alex nodded, closing her eyes as she hunched over the table.

"That IDIOT!"

Alex slammed her fist onto the desk, picking up the papers of the lab results Winn and Eliza had done. "Of course it was because she touched it! I told her not to! But did she listen?! No! Of course not!" She slammed the papers down, "and now we have no idea where she could've gone!"

"We….may have seen her," Winn spoke up hesitantly, flinching as Alex turned to him.

"Where."

Winn scrambled to open his tablet. "The cameras near the alleyway caught a golden retriever puppy leaving, and we found its fur on Kara's clothes. It's very likely that it was her." 

"...Right. Go on," Alex recalled the briefing through her fuzzy mind, remembering the golden retriever puppy.

"I have all the camera footage I could find with the puppy in it.”

“You worked fast.”

“It's Kara. It looked like she was panicking, and just running with no clear direction,” Winn handed the tablet over to Alex “And someone found her, in the last one, the one labeled Catco,” Winn fidgeted nervously. 

Alex looked over all the camera footage, swiping through all the different camera footage until she came across one that had  _ Catco FE.C 2  _ in the corner. 

She tapped play on it. 

It showed people walking by Catco. It went on about twenty seconds with people walking past until a golden retriever puppy appeared on camera, running then lunging into the bushes in front of the building. A couple of seconds later two people walked by, a brunette haired woman and a blonde-haired man. The brunette stopped before nearing the bush and kneeling next to it. A couple of seconds later she picked up Kara in her arms before getting into a limo.

The brunette picked up Kara.

Someone had Kara. Someone had her little sister who was completely vulnerable.

“Who is she!?” Alex stalked towards Winn who flinched. “Do you know?!” Eliza placed a stern hand on Alex's shoulder. 

“Yes,” Winn nodded frantically, “Um, I hacked into Catco to see the list of people who visited that day and the cameras. And...It’s Lena Luthor.”

Alex froze.

“And I talked to James who mentioned that she visited Cat and had a golden retriever puppy with her,” Winn finished, a bit of fear entering him at Alex’s silence. 

“I have to talk to J’onn,” Alex calmly walked out of the lab, shrugging off her mom’s hand, stomping towards the main room where J’onn was likely to be.

She was wide awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D


	19. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to J'onn. Lena and Kara 'chat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well!
> 
> The amazing @MarvelousBones is amazing as always.

**DEO**

“I want two squads of agents with me. If she thinks she can keep my sister under her control...she has no idea how pissed off I am,” Alex snarled towards J’onn, who was watching the video where Lena had picked up Kara in her puppy form. 

“...I suggest you calm down, Agent,” J’onn looked up from the video.

“Calm down?! A Luthor has my sister! Lex’s sister has  _ my little sister  _ in her clutches!” Alex stomped towards J’onn, who just gave her a look. 

“I’m well aware. However, charging in, in broad daylight is something we strive not to do.”

Alex backed off J’onn and started to pace. “She has her. Kara doesn't even have her powers. How do we know that Luthor isn't torturing her!?”

“...Didn't Kara gush about Ms. Luthor after they first met?” 

“That’s...irrelevant. For all we know, she was putting up a front!”

“...Didn't Kara also gush about Ms. Luthor after they met in Noonans?”

“...She did,” Alex furrowed her eyebrow, remembering Kara’s second rant. Kara had gone on for minutes about the gorgeous CEO before going on about the evils of kale. 

“I believe I also heard the words, ‘would like to be friends with her’, during that second rant,” J’onn swiped past most of the cameras until he reached the camera labeled  _ Catco E.C 1.  _ He watched as Lena and Kara got off the elevator, were approached by James, before being walked away by Eve. He noticed that Kara backed up against the CEO but didn't try to run towards James or do anything else.

“...Your point?”

“I'm certain that Kara would have fought Ms. Luthor if she thought she was in any danger, be it biting or running away. Dogs have a great sense of smell, including puppies. Come here,” Alex walked back over to J’onn as he replayed the video. He placed it between them as they watched it. 

“You said that James saw Ms. Luthor and Kara. Kara could have tried to escape Ms. Luthor, making a scene, in an attempt to get close to James, but she didn't.”

“What do we do then?” Alex asked, sounding stressed out, taking back the tablet. She now knew who had her sister, all she wanted to do was get her back.

“It's about 3 PM now. Do you know if Kara is with Ms. Luthor now?” J’onn asked. 

“I-I don't know. I just came here once I found out who took her.”

“Do you know where they are?”

“...No. But it's very likely that Ms. Luthor is at LCORP.”

J’onn looked thoughtful for a bit before saying, “I will deal with the detective. Take a couple of agents and stake out by LCORP, see if Ms. Luthor has Kara with her.”

“And if she does? What do you order us to do?”

“I will leave that up to you Agent. Dismissed.”

\---------------------------

**LCORP**

Kara sat patiently as Lena worked, her ears twitching every once in a while due to the keyboard. Her eyes would follow Lena's hands as she picked up a couple of buttons and grabbed a permanent marker to write on them.

Lena had shifted from sitting on her couch to the floor near the table, muttering about her back. 

And Kara had wanted nothing more than to lay down next to her, but she stayed put. 

_ ‘Actually, I'm feeling quite hungry.’ _ Kara's eyes widened a bit when she heard her stomach rumble quite loudly that even Lena heard it, who turned to look at her with an amused look on her face. Kara, embarrassed, looked away from the brunette. 

“...Hungry?” Lena asked.

Kara glanced back and nodded.  **“Please.”** Kara let out a small whine.

Lena stood up and grabbed her bowl from the kennel, cupped some food into it, then placed it down in front of her. 

“Please, don't make a mess.” 

Instead of inhaling her food, Kara took her time, making sure not to drop a piece of kibble on the floor. _ ‘Wait....could I ask her for other types of food? Like pot stickers?! _ ’ Kara perked up at the thought, licking her chops. _ ‘Or pizza?!...But, could this body handle it? I've only had kibble and meatballs that are safe for dogs so far.’ _

Kara continued to eat her kibble. _ ‘I was able to bite into the device, which Lena said was made of titanium. So, do I have my super strength?...Super bite?’  _ Kara tilted her head.  _ ‘The blast of sunlight from David's invention probably helped me with that. I felt energized and now, I don’t… Could I fly in this body eventually?’  _

Kara internally winced, remembering her first attempts to fly as Supergirl. _ ‘I don’t have my cape to help me. Gosh, I really hope I don't end up flying in this body.’ _

“Okay. I think this should work,” Lena's voice made Kara look up from her food. 

Lena picked up the buttons she had on the table and started placing them on the floor. Kara pawed close to them slowly, sniffing at them and getting a closer look at them. She could see letters on each button.

“I programmed each button to say a letter, so there are 26 of them, for the alphabet. I thought about programming punctuation marks, but I think I can understand you without that. So, press this,” Lena nudged a blue button towards Kara, which had the letter ‘A’ on it. 

Kara pawed it, then heard a robotic female voice saying ‘A’. _ ‘...Oh! I have an idea!’  _ Kara looked at all the buttons before starting to move them around, nosing them along the floor.

\---------------------------------

Lena looked on as it moved them around, confused as to what it was doing.  _ ‘Well, one does work at least.’ _

It moved the buttons around for a couple of seconds, before sitting down and then started pawing at a few of them, making Lena hear the robotic voice saying ‘Q’, ‘W’, ‘E’, ‘R’ and so on, before it ended on ‘M’

_ ‘Does it not know English? Was I wrong?’  _ Lena furrowed her eyebrow.

It looked back towards her, blue eyes shining. _ ‘It’s trying to make a point, I think.’ _

“What are you trying to do?” Lena asked, making it cock its head to the left, ears twitching. 

It let a huff before appearing to be thinking, then raised a paw, seemingly pointing to her table.

Lena looked towards her laptop, heard the robotic voice saying ‘Q’, ‘W’, ‘E’ and so on again. Her green eyes trailed absentmindedly over her laptop until her eyes settled over her keyboard. 

It hit her. “Did you position it as a keyboard?” Lena asked, leaning over to see the order of the buttons, and seeing that they were in the same order of a keyboard.  _ ‘So it's used a keyboard before….Maybe it worked at a desk job? I'll find out.’ _

It let out a small yip, putting its paw down then seeming to puff up, looking proud. 

“Well, let's start.”

\---------------------------------------------------

**“Yes!”** Kara lowered her paw.  _ ‘She understood!’ _ Kara felt her fur puff up.

“Well, let's start.”

Immediately Kara felt her ears press against her head as she contemplated what she could tell Lena.  _ ‘Oh gosh, I didn't think this through. Do I tell her I'm Kara Danvers?! That I'm Supergirl?! That her brother is my cousin's greatest enemy?! Why didn't I think of what to say!?’ _

“Do you have a name?” Lena asked.

_ ‘Do I say Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-el?! She already knows Kara Danvers, and if I tell her that, she’ll find out that Kara Danvers is an alien. That I'M an alien! We were getting along so well when we were at Noonan’s...Golly, what do I say?!’  _ Kara was internally screaming, and her tail seemed to tuck underneath her.

“Again, do you have a name?” Lena asked again.

_ ‘I practically demolished her device. If I lie or hide anything from her...gosh I feel guilty just thinking about it….Alex is gonna be mad, but I don't want to lie or hide from Lena. I’m sorry, Alex.’  _

Kara glanced around her makeshift keyboard before standing up on all fours.

She began to paw at the buttons, starting with ‘K’. She ignored her pounding heart. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Lena watched curiously as it froze and seemed to cower, before standing on all fours. She pulled her laptop close to herself on the table and opened an empty document page, ready to type down each letter. 

It pawed on the blue button she had labeled with the letter ‘K’. The female voice of the button loudly said “K”

Then “A” “R” “A”

Lena was ready to scowl, thinking that it was messing with her by repeating the name she had given it. It paused a bit before pawing at the purple button labeled ‘D’

Then “A” “N” “V” “E” “R” “S”

Lena blinked at the name she had typed out. 

_ ‘Karadanvers’ _

It paused again, before pawing at the red button labeled ‘B’

Then “U” “T”

It paused again, giving Lena a look. Lena absentmindedly pressed the space key. Its ears perked up, and it let out a small yip.  _ ‘Oh, when it paused, is it telling me to do press space?’  _

It continued to paw the buttons until it ended on ‘E’. Lena looked over what she had typed. 

_ ‘Karadanversbut my real name is kara zorel you know me’  _ was what she had typed out. She quickly made a couple of edits and looked it over, feeling her heart begin to beat fast.

_ ‘Kara Danvers but my real name is Kara Zorel. You know me.’  _ That was what she had typed out. 

_ ‘There can be more than one Kara Danvers, right? This can't be the same woman, can it?’  _ Lena swallowed hard. “...Where did we meet the second time?” 

It began pawing buttons again. 

“N” “O” “O” “N” “A” “N” “S” 

_ ‘Noonans’ _ was what she had typed out. 

_ ‘So it is Kara Danvers.’ _ She felt her cheeks flush a bit, remembering the times she would think about the cute reporter when the dog was near. She blushed a bit more when she remembered the remarks made by Jess and Cat when the puppy was with her.  _ ‘Kara Danvers- Zorel I suppose- is an alien. So what is she doing here? Why did she destroy my device?’ _

Lena looked back towards Kara, who was avoiding her eyes by looking down at the buttons. She felt her anger and resentment linger, but she was overcome by the urge to just ask questions. To ask if Kara had some ulterior motive to being with her, for comforting her. To ask why she had destroyed her device.

“Why?” Lena asked, making Kara turn a bit to look at her. “Why did you destroy my device?”

Kara immediately began pawing buttons, starting with “W” then “O”, “R” ending with the letter “Y”

Lena looked at her laptop,  _ ‘Worried about your safety’,  _ Kara had spelled out. “Why would you be worried?”

Kara huffed before immediately pawing on the green button labeled ‘I’. Lena couldn't help but be amused by the sight of the small puppy pawing the colored buttons with such determination on its face. 

It took a while until Kara was done spelling out what she wanted to say.  _ ‘I care about you. Releasing it would have been dangerous.’ _

Lena thought about it for a bit before saying, “You are referring to the media, aren't you?” Kara had been with Jess, so it was probable she heard everything that Jess informed her about. The 35 people at risk, her ongoing horrible public image. She could see how it would go. 

Kara yipped, something Lena was beginning to understand as her way of saying ‘yes’.

“I see.” 

Lena let out a sigh, tapping her fingers on the table. “You are an alien.”

Kara let out another yip. 

“Is this your...normal form?” Lena asked. 

Kara pawed “N” “O”

“How did you end up like this?” 

Kara let out a whine, before pawing at “I”.

It took a couple of minutes of Kara pressing the buttons and Lena editing until she had a concise paragraph.

_ ‘I was dumb and touched something I shouldn’t have. I turned into a puppy and I was scared, but you found me and took care of me. I didn't know how to let you know about me. I don't want to lie to you. I’m sorry about destroying your device.’  _

“Do you have any idea on how to turn back?” 

Kara pressed “N” “O”, then sat back down. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

_ ‘Do I tell her about Alex? I need to go to the DEO, find a way to turn back.’  _ Kara couldn't help but keep looking at Lena.  _ ‘But if I tell her about Alex, would I be able to see her again? She knows I'm an alien now, would that change how she interacts with me if I turn back? I’ve gotten used to spending time with her...and I just don't like the idea of not being with her...it feels scary...Gosh, why do I hate the idea of not being with her?! Is it the puppy instincts?’ _

They both turned to look at Lena’s desk when they heard Lena’s phone ring. 

Lena stood up and rushed over, and picked up the phone. 

“Yes?...What about?... Couldn't she have sent me an email?... Very well, put her on the line. Thank you, Jess.” Lena turned to Kara and quickly said, “We’ll talk more later.”

**“Okay!”** Kara barked. Lena quickly made her way back to her chair. 

_ ‘Good, it gives me time to think of what to say.’ _ Kara thought in relief. She glanced at her bowl of half-eaten food. 

She could tell Lena about Alex later, but for now, food.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Lena’s Penthouse**

“Home, sweet home.” Lena sighed, dropping her purse on her couch and placing the box containing the buttons on the floor. She heard Kara’s claws follow after her.

There was much more to ask and they should have enough time.

Both Lena and Kara turned their heads to the door at the sound of a knock.

_ ‘Why would anybody be knocking? _ ’ Lena glanced down at Kara who was now focused on the door, her hackles starting to rise. 

Before she could say anything, the door burst open and all she could see was smoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just dragging it out, aren't I? lol


End file.
